Tell Me How to Fix You
by SquareBeans
Summary: Clarke had a normal life. She was a college student, she went to class, worked, and hung out with friends. One small interview changes her entire life. If she wanted anything, all she had to do was ask, but asking comes with a price. A new life full of lies, secrets kept, questions avoided, all because of Lexa Woods.
1. Chapter 1

"Octavia, this is the last time I help you with something like this," Clarke Griffin groaned, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Seriously, I don't care if you've lost a leg, you're driving down here and getting the interview."

"Thank you so much for doing this for me. I promise I'll make it up," Octavia Blake sniffled. "I really didn't expect to get a cold. If it wasn't so bad, I'd be where you are."

"Maybe if you don't stay out all night with your boyfriend, when it's below twenty-five degrees outside, you wouldn't have this cold," Clarke huffed.

"I really am sorry, Clarke. I will repay you somehow."

"You better! I drove two hours to do this for you. Anyway, I just arrived. Gotta go, be back in a few hours," Clarke hung up her phone, tossing it on the seat next to her. She turned off her car and got out. She sighed, running a hand through her hair again. Looking around the parking lot, she sawthe tall building in front of her, giant letters right in the center of the building which read 'Woods Inc.' taking a deep breath and closed the car door, she started off toward the building. As soon as she was standing in front of the tall building, Clarke tugged on her blue blazer, straightening it a bit. "Well… here goes nothing."

Clarke opened the doors to the building, feeling warmth brush against her face. Looking around, her eyes immediately came to a giant aquarium off to the left. There were a bunch of exotic, colorful fish swimming all around. It took everything in her to keep from walking over to it to watch the fish. An elevator dinged somewhere, causing Clarke to turn her head, looking all around the building; there was a large desk in the back-center of the lobby. There were stairs and an elevator off to the right, and another room right next to them.

"Um… are you going to continue looking around like an idiot, or are you going to ask for help?"

"What? Oh, sorry." Clarke walked over to the desk, smiling sweetly at the man behind it. "I'm here for an interview with, Lexa Woods? My roommate was supposed to come here, but she got sick, so I'm here to take over for her."

"Name?"

"Clarke Griffin, my friend is Octavia Blake."

The man sighed, nodding. He picked up a laptop, opening it and started typing. He ran a hand through his brown hair, and rubbed his nose. "Take a seat anywhere, I'll be right back." He walked off, fixing his black suit jacket.

Clarke looked around the building again, eyes wide as she scanned the tall windows, taking a peak into the room next to the elevator. "Oh, coffee," Clarke smiled, taking a deep breath, smelling a freshly brewed pot.

"Excuse me, Miss Griffin?"

"Yeah? Yes, what?" Clarke turned around, seeing the same man she saw before. She squinted at the top right of his chest, seeing a name tag that read 'Murphy'.

"Lexa will be seeing you now. If you'd follow me," He started to walk toward the stairs. "Would you prefer taking the stairs, or the elevator? Her office is on the top floor, which is over twenty stories high."

"Oh, the elevator, please?" Clarke gave him a small smile, which he just rolled his eyes at.

"Of course," Murphy pressed the button to call the elevator. He started humming a little tune, and Clarke took the chance to look him over. He had hazel, bug like, eyes. Medium length dark brown hair. He was tall, but not much taller than Clarke's five foot five figure. She figured he was at least five-nine.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Clarke tried at small talk.

The elevator dinged, indicating ithad arrived. "I've worked here for a while, but you shouldn't be asking me the questions. You didn't come here to interview me. You came for Lexa, the CEO of the company, right?" Murphy gave her a small smile.

Clarke nodding, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, you're right. I should really focus on her. My roommate will kill me if I don't get this right." Clarke looked up at him, smiling. "Sorry, Murphy."

"That actually isn't my real name, I just go by it. It's John. It's a very common name, I kind of got tired of hearing other people get called, assuming it was me, so I decided to stick with my last name."

Clarke nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. She looked at the doors, just as they were opening. Murphy stepped out, with Clarke following right behind, "So, where's her office?"

"It's the third door on the left. I'll take you there," Murphy started walking down the hall, passing a few doors before stopping. He lifted his hand up, softly knocking. "Lexa? There's someone here for an interview." He opened the door and stuck his head inside the room. "Lexa?" He brought his head back out and looked at Clarke, nodding and smiling. "Go ahead, she'll be ready for you in a second."

Clarke nodded and stepped into the room. The first thing she noticed was how big the room was. There was a flat screen television right across from a large desk, bigger than the one Murphy used. She had a computer, a Mac book, and an office phone set on the desk, along with a stack of papers piled on the side. A table in the center of the room, several black, leather chairs were surrounding it. There was a spotless, white couch, pushed against the same wall as her desk, but closer to the windows. Clarke finally noticed the silhouette of a woman by one of the large windows.

"Yes, we can do it, and we will," she was saying. "I don't care…. No, that's not how it works." The woman sighed. "We'll discuss this later." She hung up her phone and turned around, smiling sweetly at Clarke. "Hello, you must be Clarke Griffin?"

All Clarke could do was nod, jaw dropped. The woman standing in front of her had dark brown hair. It was so silky and smooth, all Clarke wanted to do was touch it. She had a black suit on, with a white shirt underneath. A dark blue tie was setting just under the suit jacket. She had the most vibrant hazel eyes, Clarke was so entranced in them, she didn't notice the woman trying to get her attention.

"Um… hello?" She looked a bit uncomfortable. "You are Clarke Griffin, right? The one here to interview me?"

"Y-Yeah… sorry, I just zoned out. I didn't have any coffee this morning, sorry," Clarke chuckled nervously. "You must be Lexa Woods?" Clarke offered her hand.

Lexa took her hand, slightly shaking it, "I am. We don't have much time, so I'd really appreciate if we could hurry this up." Lexa walked over to the table, setting her phone down, she sat down.

Clarke nodded, walking over to the table, sitting across from Lexa. She pulled out a note pad and took out the piece of paper with the questions. Clarke cleared her throat and looked up, "So, question one; how much money does your company make?"

Lexa smiled, "Well, yearly we make about six billion, daily it's about sixteen million."

Clarke felt her jaw drop, she quickly closed her mouth and wrote the answer. Looking up, "O-Out of the money your company makes, how much do you and your employees make?"

"Yearly, I make about three hundred million. As for my employees, it kind of depends what branch they're in." Lexa smiled, noticing Clarke's eyes widen. "Out of the two hundred, or so, employee's that work here, they make a total of thirty million. Each individual person makes a different amount, depending on what they work on. Don't get me wrong, they all make a very friendly amount, every single one of them can support a family with their salary alone. If you're a paper pusher, well you're going to make a whole lot less than someone who works in finance."

Clarke scribbled down Lexa's response, biting her bottom lip. She looked at the paper and widened her eyes, "U-Um… well, according to the paper, I'm supposed to be asking," she cleared her throat, staring at the paper. "Are you gay?"

Lexa widened her eyes, completely baffled, "Is this a joke? You're really asking me that?" She sighed, giving Clarke a stern look. "As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

"I'm sorry, these aren't my questions. My roommate was supposed to do this, but she got sick, so I got stuck into doing this. Really, I'm sorry for asking."

Lexa nodded and stood up, going to the window, "You know, I don't show my face to publicity a lot. I prefer keeping my private life… well, private. Of course I've been asked that question before, I've always tended to ignore it, simply brushed it off." She turned to Clarke and smiled. "You know, you have really beautiful blue eyes. They kind of remind me of the sky, when it's about to rain. That beautiful grey-blue color. It's very pretty."

Clarke opened and closed her mouth, unsure what to say or do. She kept her eyes on Lexa, watching as she came closer to her, sitting across from her.

"Is that all?" Lexa asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, u-um… how much money do you guys make from investments?"

"From investments? A little less than half, so around two, maybe closer to three, billion a year."

Clarke swallowed hard, nodding, "And what exactly does your company do?"

"We sell equipment," Lexa chuckled. "Equipment for anything and everything. Schools, playgrounds, construction sites. It doesn't really matter what it is, we'll most likely have it."

"I have one more question," Clarke took in a shaky breath, reading the paper in her hand. "Who started up the company in your family? It's called 'Woods Inc.' right? It's been an up and running company for about, eighty years, so who started it all? How did your family get rich?"

Lexa sighed, looking down at her hands, "My great grandfather. He started it when he was about forty. Eventually he got too old and passed it down to my grandfather, whom was fifty-three at the time. I don't have any other siblings, so the company went to me. I was basically trained since the age of sixteen to run this place."

Clarke quickly wrote down what was said and nodded, "Okay, thank you. That's all I have." She looked up at Lexa, giving her a small, tight smile. "My roommate will really appreciate this." Clarke started to stand up on shaky legs, but dropped her pen and notepad, causing papers to fly all around her seat. Tensing up, she quickly got to the ground picking up the papers. She felt someone next to her, helping pick up the papers with her. "I-I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

"No reason to apologize, it was an accident, it happens to the best of us," Lexa stood up, handing Clarke the papers she managed to grab. "I'll walk you to your car. It's the red Honda Accord right? The really old junky looking one?"

"Yeah. You don't have to walk me there," Clarke was slightly irritated. Sure her car was old, mostly because she was a college student and got the thing in high school, she couldn't afford fancy Lamborghini, like everyone who worked for Lexa could. Clarke hugged and grabbed the papers, shoving them in her backpack.

"Did I offend you?" Lexa straightened her suit coat.

Clark just shook her head, turning towards the door, "Nope, I'm good." She turned back to Lexa. "But really, I don't need you to walk me to my car. Thank you for the offer, though."

Lexa nodded, watching as Clarke left the office room. She smiled to herself. She quickly walked to her desk, grabbing her office phone.

"Hello?" Murphy answered. "Everything alright up there?"

Lexa couldn't contain herself, smiling even wider, "It's her. I finally found her."

* * *

"Octavia! You home?" Clarke walked into the apartment, looking around the room. The old brown couch was empty, no blanket or pillow like there was this morning. She looked in the kitchen, seeing everything in their usual spots. Clarke walked to Octavia's room, knocking on the door. "Octavia? You here?" Not getting a response, she opened the door. Seeing no one was inside she sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised that you were faking it. Getting out of an interview, for class might I add, just to hang out with Lincoln, your boyfriend." Clarke closed the door, walking to her own room. She closed the door behind her and laid on her bed, running a hand over the white blanket. She sat up and walked over to her small desk, turning on her laptop. "So, this Lexa Woods, she's very… mysterious." Opening her browser, she typed in Lexa Woods' name, trying to find anything she could on the women she encountered earlier.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! :D I just wanted to say, I'm looking for a beta for this fic. I know my grammar isn't always the best. If anyone's interested, please PM me on here. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Clarke had the interview with Lexa, and she couldn't get her off her mind. Clarke had been barely paying attention to class, not even doing the homework her professors assigned her.

After looking 'Lexa Woods' and 'Woods Inc.' up, she barely got any information out of it. There was the basic general stuff; an only child. Her great grandfather had apparently started up the company, although there was barely any information on Lexa's parents. Apparently her mother was supposed to become the CEO of the company, but decided against it. She just wanted to work for her father, Lexa's grandfather, and not actually be in charge. So, once her grandfather died, Lexa was left in charge. She didn't even go a public or private school, she was tutored by some of the best tutors money can get.

"So, we're going to play a little game…" Clarke's professor was going off, not that she was paying any attention anyway. He always wanted to play games. He claimed it would make everyone use their brains and think, but really he was just pointing out who didn't do the homework and who did do it. "Miss Griffin?" He called for Clarke, who was still zoned out and staring out a window. "Clarke Griffin?"

"What? Huh… yeah?" Clarke finally looked at him, resisting the urge to laugh at his yellow plaid shirt with suspenders holding up his beige pants. "Yes, Mr. Kane?"

"Do you know the answer?"

"The answer to… what?" Clarke smiled a bit awkwardly.

Kane sighed, rubbing his temples, "Sometimes, I don't know how you're passing this class. I asked you was; how many terms did Franklin Delano Roosevelt serve as president of the United States?"

"Four," Clarke grinned.

"Actually, no. The correct answer is three," Kane smirked at Clarke, feeling a bit triumphant. "He was elected for a fourth term, but he only served three. He died in office during his fourth term."

"What? That's a trick question," Clarke blurted out, with an instant feeling of regret.

"How? How is it a trick question? I simply asked how many terms he served. I didn't ask how many times he was elected. If I did, your answer would have been correct," he gave her a stern look, silencing her. "If we may continue without any more rude interruptions…"

Clarke groaned and went back to staring out the window, ignoring the rest of class period. She wasn't surprised when he didn't call on her to answer any more questions. He probably didn't want to deal with her today.

* * *

"Hear me out, Raven. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen," Clarke went on, grabbing a mop as she began to clean up a spill from the coffee machine. "She had the most gorgeous hazel eyes I have ever seen, and her hair, I just wanted to run my hand through it."

Raven Reyes laughed, fixing her green visor all the employee's had to wear while working, "You know, if there was anyone else in here, I'm pretty sure they'd all be laughing at your facial expressions… oh and your gesturing too!"

"Who comes into a Starbucks this late in the afternoon? I'm so glad no one's here," Clarke leaned the mop against the wall, turning to her friend. "You seriously should have seen her. I am more than glad Octavia didn't go. But she's so… mysterious. She seems like a very personal person too, maybe she has a really deep dark secret."

This caused Raven to laugh even harder, "Yeah, maybe she murdered someone."

"I didn't mean like that," Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back to the machines to clean them. "Why don't you ever help me clean these things?"

"It's very simple, actually. I'm lazy, you're not."

Clarke stopped cleaning when she heard someone clear their throat. Quickly turning around, smiling at the costumer, "Hello, welcome to… Lexa?" She widened her eyes, shocked to see the woman that's been on her mind for the last week standing right in front of her. She was wearing a dark grey suit, with a dark blue undershirt, and a black tie. She had a pair of silver heels on that clacked whenever she walked. Clarke's heart started pounding hard in her chest. Her legs were shaky and she felt like she was about to turn into a giant puddle.

"Hello, Clarke," Lexa gave a small wave. She looked behind her waving to Raven. "Hello, Clarke's friend."

"Oh, you must be this 'dark, mysterious' person Clarke never shuts up about. Hi, I'm Raven Reyes, and you are?"

"Raven, shut up," Clarke hissed through her teeth, giving Raven a death glare, whom lifted her hands in mock-defeat and backed away slowly.

"I'm Lexa, Lexa Woods," she slowly turned her attention back to Clarke. "Really? You've been talking about me all week?"

"Yeah… kind of. Wait, why are you even here? Don't live like, two hours away?"

"Well, I just happened to be around, figured I could go for some coffee," Lexa looked up at the menu, slowly scanning it. "I've never actually been here. Do you guys have any specials?"

Clarke nodded, pointing at a small chalk board, "It's usually stuff for holidays though, sometimes sandwiches or a drink." Clarke pulled out a small, laminated menu. "We have this thing called a 'secret' menu too. It's really just drinks you won't find on the actual menu." She held out the laminated paper, offering it to Lexa.

"Well, that's different," she bit her bottom lip, scanning the paper. "How about a double chocolate chip frappuccino?"

Clarke smiled and nodded, taking back the paper, "What size?"

"How about a medium?" Lexa smiled at Clarke, pulling out her wallet from her purse.

"That's actually called a 'tall'. Starbucks doesn't really call them by their normal sizes," Clarke shrugged, grabbing a cup, writing the order and Lexa's name. "It's kind of weird."

Lexa just nodded, handing Clarke a twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"Really? You do know it's only like, five dollars, right?"

Lexa just shrugged.

Clarke put the money in the register and went to the back, making Lexa her drink. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Raven with her eyes wide and a giant smile plastered across her face.

"Damn, she's hot. That suit though. It really makes her look insanely hot."

"Yeah," Clarke groaned, putting the whipped cream on the drink. "You don't think I haven't noticed? She's absolutely gorgeous."

"Got that right," Raven took a deep breath, slowly blowing it out. "Too bad she has it hard for you. You can see it right on her face. The way she looks at you, her smile… Wish I went to that interview instead."

"Ha, you're funny. I really doubt that she, 'has it hard' for me."

"Are you serious, Clarke?" Raven flicked the middle of Clarke's forehead. "You said it yourself, she drove two hours just to come down here. She's got it worse for you, than you do for her."

Clarke just rolled her eyes, not bothering to give a response. She went to the front, "Lexa? Your drink's ready."

"Thank you," Lexa took her drink and grabbed a straw, smiling at Clarke. "I better get going. Thanks for this." She held up the drink, taking a sip. "I'll see you around, sometime." Lexa waved at Clarke. She walked out of the building, walking over to her black Lamborghini, sighing to herself. "Yeah… she's definitely the one."

* * *

"Seriously, Octavia? I get that you and Lincoln are in love, or whatever, but that doesn't mean you get to be lazy and leave pizza boxes on the table! At least throw them away, "Clarke walked into the apartment, closing her door behind her. She set her bag by the front door, taking off her shoes. "Octavia!"

"Yes?" Octavia came out of room, smiling at Clarke. "Did you need something?"

"How long have you been in your room? Did you even go to class today? You still have your pajama's on!" Clarke pointed to the white tank top and grey sweatpants.

"No, I went to class. I just felt like being lazy," she smiled sweetly at Clarke.

"Is that why there's so much trash in this room? Can you help me clean up?" Clarke started grabbing some boxes, handing them to Octavia, who went into the kitchen, throwing the boxes away.

"I never got the chance to ask, how was the interview? Did you get answers to all the questions? What was Lexa Woods like?"

Clarke stopped what she was doing and stood up, "Lexa… she was, amazing. So beautiful and mysterious. She looks so good in suits…"

"I didn't mean like that," Octavia looked at Clarke. "But it sounds like you have a small crush on her."

Clarke widened her eyes in horror, turning towards Octavia, "I do not! She's just… someone I never thought I'd ever meet."

"Do you at least have the paper with her responses? Since it seem like I won't be getting any more from you."

Clarke went to her bag, grabbing the notepad she had brought with her that day. She handed it to Octavia who opened it up and started reading the responses, nodding slowly as she read each one of them carefully.

* * *

 _"_ _Oh, Lexa," Clarke moaned loudly, leaning her head back on the bed. She was naked, had no idea how it happened, but she was. The last thing she remembers was going out to dinner, then suddenly she was back at Lexa's office and both of them were naked. "F-Fuck… Lexa." She moaned louder this time._

 _"_ _What did I tell you about cursing?" Lexa lifted her head up._

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry. Can you, please, go back to what you were doing? I-I need your tongue, please?" Clarke begged, lifting herself up to look at Lexa._

 _"_ _Gladly," Lexa smirked, and spread Clarke's legs farther apart, she went down, biting her inner thigh, causing Clarke to moan loudly._

She gasped and opened her eyes, looking around the dark room, "What the hell?" Clark felt her heart beating fast, feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest. "Did I just…? Oh God, I don't even know her that well. God, I'm such a freak." Clarke laid back down, putting the palms of her hands over her eyes and groaned loudly. "Fuck!" She sighed and brought her hands down, closing her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There's a slight mention of alcohol abuse so warning for that. At least I think it's considered alcohol abuse.**

* * *

Clarke groaned and laid her head on her desk. For the last two hours, she had been doing nothing but looking up Lexa, trying to find out more information on the mysterious woman. So far, she's come up with nothing but what she already knew. Sighing, Clarke typed 'Lexa Woods' for the thirtieth time, yet she still got the same four articles. "Why the fuck can't I find anything on you?" Clarke stared at her browser. She opened a new tab, and started angrily typing, 'Why the fuck can't I find anything on Lexa fucking Woods?'

Clarke nearly jumped out of her seat from the sound of her phone's ringtone going off. She picked it up and saw her mother was calling, "Hi, mom."

"Hey, Clarke," her mother slurred.

"Mom? Are you drunk?" Clarke asked with widened eyes. Ever since her father died, and with Clarke going across the country for school, her mother wasn't really ready to be alone, so she went to alcohol for comfort.

"No, no, baby don't worry about it, okay? So, how's school going? You making lots of friends?"

"Mom, you're drunk. Why are you still drinking, I thought you quit?" Clarke brought a hand to her lips, biting the nail.

"Stop saying I'm drunk, I'm not, okay?" Her mother took another drink from a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Just tell me what life is like down there."

Clarke took a deep, shaky breath, trying to keep herself from crying, "Abby Griffin, put down that drink right now. I can hear you moving the bottle around."

"I'm not fucking drunk!" Abby shouted, startling Clarke. "If you say that one more time, I will get you a plane ticket back to New York, and you will not stay at that school. Do you understand me?"

Clarke gulped, nodding her head slowly, "Y-Yeah, I understand. Sorry, mom. U-Um… school's going fine. I've made a lot of friends and my roommates pretty cool. I'm doing well in my classes."

"Are you top of the class? I always knew you were smart," she sighed, swirling the dark liquid in the bottle. "You always had that mindset. 'Have to be top, mom.' You'd always tell me. Oh, when life was so much simpler." Abby started crying, taking a drink from the bottle. "I miss him so much."

Clarke sniffled and nodded, "I miss him too, but drinking won't make it any better."

"I know," Abby sighed, taking another drink. "But it numbs the pain. Clarke, I've got to go, okay? It's almost midnight here. I love you."

"I l-love you too," Clarke's voice cracked as she hung up her phone. She sighed and laid down on her bed, setting her phone next to her. She started playing with the phone case, repeatedly taking it off and putting it back on her phone, trying to keep her mind off of the conversation she just had.

Just as Clarke was about to get up and go back to her computer, she heard a knock at the door. "What do you want?"

"Open your door! Lincoln and I have an idea for something. Well, it's not really an idea, it's more of a 'we're definitely going to do this, but we want you to come.' Now open up!" Octavia knocked on the door again.

Clarke sighed and smiled, opening her bedroom door, "What is this 'idea' you two have?" Clarke looked between them. Lincoln was wearing a black T-shirt with 'In This Moment' written in red letters on the front. The graphic on the front of the shirt displayed a large black widow, mandibles open with legs bent and ready to pounce. Lincoln smiled at Clarke, putting a hand in the pocket of his black jeans, pulling out his phone.

"We're going clubbing tonight. You, Raven, and a bunch of other people are coming with us. I am prepared to drag you if I have to **.** Don't test me **,** Clarke, I will do it!"

"I'll go, I'll go," Clarke laughed, putting a hand over her mouth. "What kind of club are we going to? Fancy or casual?" She walked into her room, going to her closet. "I don't really have any dresses to wear." Clarke bit her lip, looking through the closet.

"You don't have any dresses to wear? Right, and my names not Octavia Blake. You have dresses to wear," Octavia smiled, walking into Clarke's room. She sat down on the unmade bed. "Just wear whatever. You look good in most things anyway."

"Right, whatever you say," Clarke hummed, continuing to look through her closet. "Can I just wear what I'm wearing right now?"

"Just hurry up, I want to go."

"Patience," Lincoln laughed, walking over to Octavia. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Patience. Let her take her time, we're in no rush. Plus, it's still early."

Octavia groaned and stood up, "Come on, Clarke. Just go in that."

"Well, someone's a bit impatient when it comes to her alcohol," Clarke laughed. She turned around and sat on the bed, Octavia between her and Lincoln.

Octavia sighed and looked down, fixing her black Beatles shirt, lowering it over her blue jeans. She looked up at Clarke giving her a stern look, "Don't tempt me," she smiled, turning to Lincoln. "You're staying sober, right?"

He nodded, "I said I would, right? So of course I will."

Octavia smiled and stood up, "Clarke, just wear what you're wearing. A white shirt with a light blue jacket over it is fine. You should probably change into some pants though, it's going to get a bit chilly." Octavia walked over to Clarke's closet, pulling out a pair of light blue faded jeans. She handed them to Clarke and grabbed Lincoln's hand. "Let her change into those, then we'll go."

Clarke nodded and waited until the two left her room, closing the door behind them. She quickly changed into the pants. Looking around the room, she grabbed her keys and her wallet, stuffing them into her pockets. "Alright, I'm ready."

* * *

"Come on, Clarke, just one more shot!" Octavia giggled, handing Clarke another shot of tequila.

Clarke grabbed the shot glass, "One more, okay?" She hiccupped, downing the liquid in one gulp. "I gotta pee!" Clarke shouted over the noise the DJ was making.

"What?" Octavia shouted, holding a hand up to her ear.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!"

Octavia nodded and went back to the bar, ordering herself something new to drink.

Clarke smiled and walked to where the bathrooms were located, she groaned when she saw the line. She sighed and stood behind a girl with long, wavy blonde hair. She looked a bit annoyed, like she too wanted to get into the bathroom already.

"Girls and creating lines, am I right?" Clarke smiled at the girl in front of her.

She only nodded and smiled back.

Clarke hiccupped and leaned against the wall, trying not to fall over in her drunken stupor. The line was slowly moving forward. Four girls turned into three as one came out.

"Clarke!" Octavia made her way through the crowd. "Hey, Clarke. What's taking so long?" She swayed side to side, clearly having had a few more drinks without her.

"This line's taking forever. Just go back to drinking okay? I'll be there soon."

Octavia handed another shot glass to Clarke, and a beer shortly after, "Take a shot first, then keep the beer for when you get back."

She took the shot, handing the glass back to her, already feeling the effects. Octavia smiled and headed towards Lincoln, attempting to dance, but **s** tumbling and almost falling over. Clarke began to slowly drink from the bottle in her hand, watching the crowd in front of her. She heard her phone go off and picked it up, squinting at the blurry number that popped up. "H-Hello?" She slurred.

"Clarke? It's Lexa. Lexa Woods."

"Oh, hey! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while," Clarke giggled, voicing rising.

"Where are you?" Lexa shouted into the phone.

"I'm at a club with my friends. You should totally come! We'd have lots of fun… if only you promise to stop being so mysterious and answer any question I ask," Clarke smirked, thinking she just tricked Lexa into a deal.

"Sorry, but that's not really my scene. Just how drunk are you?"

"Aw, please? I really want you here?" Clarke pouted.

Lexa chuckled and shook her head, "Sorry, maybe some other time. Actually I just wanted to see if you'd be willing to go on a date with me?"

"Well, if you came down here, it'd be a faster date," Clarke snorted, looking at the blonde girl in front of her. "Wait, how did you even get my number?"

"I have my ways. Now, what bar are you at?"

"Some bar."

Lexa sighed into the phone, "And where is this bar located?"

"Wait this means you're coming down to drink?" Clarke asked, excited.

"No, I didn't plan on doing that."

"Good night, Lexa!" Clarke shouted into the phone, smiling and giggling.

"What? No, Clarke, just tell me where that bar is."

Clarke hung up the phone, smiling triumphantly, "That'll show her." She turned around and walked out of the line, heading back toward Octavia and Lincoln.

She felt an arm go around her and looks up at the blurry figure. Clarke squinted, trying to get a better look, "Who are you?"

"Come on Clarke. I'm taking you home."

"Wait… how did you get here so fast? You live two hours away."

Lexa smiled and shouted over the noise, "Where's your phone? I'm going to tell your friends I have you, okay?" She reached into one of Clarke's pants pockets and pulled out her phone. "Really, an Android? You should really try the new iPhone." Lexa checked speed dial and texted the second number on there, considering the first was her mother. She pocketed Clarke's phone and bent down, hoisting Clarke over her shoulder. "You're coming with me."

"What? No! Hey, let me go," Clarke squirmed, growing dizzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She immediately regretted it when the light from the window nearly blinded her. Clarke groaned and rolled back onto her stomach, lifting up her pillow, she put it over her head. She opened her mouth slightly, grimacing at the smell of her own breath.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Octavia, go away! I'm trying to sleep," Clarke grumbled.

"It's not Octavia."

Clarke's head shot up, staring widely at the door. She regretted it the second she felt a sharp stabbing pain coursing through her skull. "What…?" Clarke groaned, laying her head back on the pillow.

The bedroom door opened, "I said, it's not, Octavia. It's Lexa." Lexa walked into the room, carrying a tray with a plate of pancakes, eggs, and waffles. She had a cup of coffee, orange juice, a glass of water, and two orange-pink pills. Lexa walked into the room and headed across the room, over to the window, she set the tray on a desk that was pushed against the wall, right next to the window. She closed the blinds, making the room darker for Clarke. Lexa grabbed the two pills and the cup of water and walked over to Clarke. "Here, take these." She smiled, handing Clarke the pills.

Clarke slowly lifted her head up, squinting at Lexa's hand, "What are they?"

"Advil. You got pretty drunk last night. Do you remember anything that happened?" Lexa smiled and grabbed the tray of food, putting it on Clarke's lap. "Eat."

Clarke shook her head, "The last thing I remember was taking my… third shot?" She grabbed a fork and took a bite of the eggs, moaning at the taste. "These are so good, did you make them?" She looked around the room, noticing the bare white walls. A brown, wooden dresser was on Clarke's right, closer to the door.

Lexa nodded, "I did. They're just normal eggs. Nothing fancy." She smiled and sat on the bed, near Clarke's feet. "Your clothes are being washed. When I brought you here, you sort of vomited everywhere and on yourself."

Clarke widened her eyes and looked down, noticing she was wearing only an oversized white button up shirt. She swallowed hard, "S-So you saw me n-naked?" Clarke slowly looked up, horror spread across her face. "We didn't… y-you and I… we never… h-had sex, r-right?"

"We didn't. Why do you ask? Wait, are you a virgin?" Lexa smirked.

Clarke felt her cheeks burning. She looked at the tray of food on her lap, "I've had sex before."

"Really now?" Lexa teased, standing up. She straightened out her plain, black T-shirt and pulled up her grey jeans. "For some reason, I find that hard to believe."

Clarke looked up at Lexa, feeling her face burn even more, "I am not a virgin."

Lexa laughed, smiling widely at Clarke, "I'm just teasing. Finish eating, okay? I'll take you home before I go to work."

"Wait, your company is two hours away from where I live. How are you going to get there on time?"

"Being a CEO has its perks, Miss Griffin. I can be late if I want to, though I prefer not to."

"Clarke, just… call me Clarke," Clarke took the fork, cutting a piece of pancake. She felt her mouth water at the taste. "Chocolate chip pancakes? Miss Woods, you know my weakness."

"Thank you, Clarke," Lexa smiled at the compliment. "Like you, just call me Lexa. It's much simpler."

Clarke nodded, taking another bite of the mouthwatering food, "Hey, Lexa, I have a question. Did you tell my friends I was here? And how did you get my number?"

"I did tell them. When I got you from the club I made sure to text someone. I think her name was… Olivia?"

"Octavia?" Clarke chimed in.

Lexa nodded, "Yeah, Octavia. Finish your food." Lexa headed for the door. "I'll be right back with your clothes." She left the room, leaving Clarke to herself.

Clarke put the tray on the dresser next to her. She got out of the bed and slightly lifted up the shirt, "Well, at least I still have my underwear on."

"Alright, I got your shirt, jacket, pants and… Oh, you're up."

"Yeah," Clarke offered a small smile.

Lexa just stared at her, eyes trailing down her body. She quickly caught herself and looked up at Clarke's face, "Um… your clothes." Lexa stepped into the room, handing Clarke her clothes and shoes. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Clarke grabbed the clothes, taking off the white shirt. She quickly put her shirt, then her jacket, then her pants. She neatly folded the shirt Lexa let her wear, laying it on the bed. Clarke took one last glance around the room, frowning at the emptiness of the walls. The lack of photos had Clarke wondering if it was just a guest room, or if Lexa wasn't really close to people; shrugging, she left the room, closing the door halfway. The hallway wasn't much better. There was an occasional painting on the wall by some famous artist Clarke probably studied when she wanted to be an artist.

Clarke heard a clink in the room to her left. Curious, she followed the sound and stumbled upon the kitchen. She looked around at the pristine white marble countertops and the wooden floor. Everything in the kitchen was spotless, even the stove and its burners were spotless.

Lexa was standing by the sink. She was washing some plates and cups.

"I figured you would have a maid to do all that," Clarke walked into the kitchen, standing by the counter. She noticed several white stools where behind the counter. She grabbed one and pulled it towards her, sitting on it.

Lexa shrugged, turning off the water in the sink, "I don't really like people coming into my house unannounced. I prefer doing my own cleaning." She grabbed a towel and turned around. "So, are you ready to go?"

Clarke nodded and put on her shoes. She hopped off the chair and followed Lexa to her garage, "Holy shit." She breathed out. "How many cars do you own?"

"Um… ten or eleven. If you want to include limos, probably closer to the twenties. There's only three in here though. That's as many as this garage can hold," Lexa looked at Clarke's baffled expression.

"So… which car are we taking?" Clarke said, trying to act calm and collected. There was the black Lamborghini, a silver Honda Accord, and a red '59 Eldorado.

"Hm…" Lexa grabbed a key from a key rack. She walked over to a silver Honda Accord and got in. "You coming?"

Clarke walked over to the car and opened the passenger door. The new car smell instantly hit her in the face. "Do you not drive these?" Clarke got in, buckling up.

"I drive them when I feel like it. It's not very often though. I tend to have Murphy pick me up and drive me," Lexa started the car and opened the garage door, backing out of the driveway.

Clarke took the opportunity to look at the house. It was a mansion sized house. There were other houses around, about the same size, but far apart, well over eighty feet apart. The house was a very clean white, no surprise there, and about two stories tall. The driveway was surprisingly short, it was about twenty-four feet in width and about twenty feet long. There were bushes scattered all around the front and sides of the house, giving it a livelier look. There was a tall tree sitting in the front-left of the house.

"Like the view?"

"Yeah… it's really pretty," Clarke was looking out the passenger side window, watching the world go by. "You really like the woods, don't you?"

Lexa nodded, "I do. I'm not really the type of person to show or talk about my private life, so being out here I really like it. It's peaceful, away from the city and anyone who's in it for the gossip." She continued driving down the highway, heading toward Clarke apartment.

Clarke smiled and bit her lip, looking at the brunette. She couldn't help but feel really comfortable and protected around her. Lexa seemed like the genuine type, where if you asked her a question, you'd get an honest answer. The type of person you could rely on. After all, she did bring Clarke home from a bar. In a way, kind of creepy. Lexa did find out where Clarke lived… and found the bar she was at.

Clarke furrowed her brows, "Hey, how did you get my number? And find out where I work… oh and know exactly where I was?"

"I have my ways," Lexa smirked, ignoring Clarkes glare.

"No seriously, can you tell me? It's kind of creepy."

"If I tell you, then I'd have to kill you. Well, that or drop you off here, in the middle of the highway and you'll be stuck walking home."

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, "I can live with that."

Lexa chuckled, shaking her head, "Not going to happen. Maybe some other time. Which reminds me, are you willing to go out with me? To dinner?" Lexa had a hopeful smile on her face, giving Clarke a quick glance before focusing back on the road.

"A date?" Clarke asked, flabbergasted that this beautiful human being is willing to go to dinner with her. She was genuinely surprised the woman even gave her the smallest trace of attention. Clarke was a nobody compared to this woman. "Sure. I-I'd love to go on a date with you."

Lexa's smile widened, "Alright, I'll pick you up. How about tomorrow, around seven?"

Clarke could only nod, lost for words. She looked out of the window and saw they were approaching her apartment building. "Wait, how did you know I lived here? You are going to tell me your secret one day, whether you like it or not."

Lexa couldn't contain her smile, "Maybe I will, and maybe I won't." She quickly pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. "I'll walk you to your room." Lexa got out of the car and walked to the other side, opening the door for Clarke.

Clarke gave Lexa a weird look for the gesture. She unbuckled herself and slowly got out of the car, "You really don't have to walk me up there."

"Oh, no please, let me."

Clarke nodded, allowing Lexa to accompany her to her apartment. Entering the building, Clarke smiled and gave the guy at the desk a small wave. She never really talked to him, but he seemed polite enough. She pressed the button to call down the elevator, giving Lexa a small smile.

"This is a really nice complex," Lexa commented, looking around at the lobby. There was a small desk off to the right with a short man behind it. Lights gave off a dim yellowish glow, and there was a set of stairs right next to the elevator.

"It's nothing compared to what you've been in, or seen. Hell, your companies lobby probably cost more than my tuition."

"There's no doubt about that, but it really isn't a bad place. You know, I can probably find you a better place, and for cheaper."

"No, it's okay, really. This place is close to campus. I really like it here too. I don't talk to the staff much, but they all seem really nice."

Lexa nodded, hearing the slight ding from the elevator, indicating it was on their floor. The doors opened and they walked in.

Clarke pressed the button to the tenth floor.

They rode the elevator in silence. Clarke would steal glances at Lexa. She would watch her posture, tense up at every deep inhale Lexa took. Clarke could feel her palms grow sweaty when she would look over Lexa's figure. The black T-shirt she had, looked nothing like she'd wear, considering Clarke had only seen her in suits before. A suit fit her well, very well, but she did like the casual clothing. It made Lexa seem more, a lot friendlier, less intimidating.

The elevator dinged, pulling Clarke out of her trance, "O-Oh. My apartment is the fifth one on the right. You really don't have to come with me," Clarke insisted, stepping out of the elevator.

"Oh, please, I insist," Lexa stepped into the hallway, looking at Clarke expectantly.

Clarke nodded and headed to the door. She stopped in front of room one-oh-five. "Well, this is my place. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lexa smirked with a nod as she took a step closer to Clarke, keeping her eyes on her the whole time. "I have something else in mind." She took another step towards Clarke, causing the blonde to widen her eyes and take a step back.

Clarke felt the wall nearing behind her, swallowing hard and kept her hands at her sides, staring at Lexa. "Wh-What do you mean?" Clarke squeaked.

Lexa took another step closer, forcing Clarke to take another step. Her back was pressed against the wall. Lexa's smirk widened, she took another step towards the girl. "What do I mean?" Lexa pressed her body against Clarkes, causing the blonde to take in a sharp breath. Lexa leaned forward, lips almost brushing Clarkes. "This is what I mean."

Clarke widened her eyes, feeling Lexa's breath against her. She tensed up, balling her hands into tight fists. She looked down at Lexa's lips, then back up to her hazel eyes. Clarke opened her mouth, letting out a tiny squeak.

Lexa let out a small chuckle, "Good-bye, Clarke Griffin." She pulled away and walked to the elevator, leaving Clarke standing against the wall in complete shock.

Clarke kept her eyes on the wall opposite of her, not even realizing Lexa had already started heading home. She slowly pulled away from the wall, "Holy… fuck…" She mumbled, finally realizing exactly what had happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Why you no kiss her? D:**

 **Uh, so my update schedule for this is going to be Mondays and if not Monday then 110% on Tuesday. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Clarke opened her eyes with a groan. Rolling over, she grabbed her phone from her dresser and turned off the alarm. Sighing, a small smile spread across her face. Clarke sat up and stretched, feeling her T-shirt slightly lift up. Clarke looked down at her white, college shirt, she smiled at the logo and gently traced her fingers over it. The schools logo was a picture of a giant space station, the thing looked kind of like a satellite, only bigger. Underneath the logo was the schools nickname, "The Ark". She yawned and looked at her desk, noticing the notepad she took notes on for Octavia. "Oh shit!" She got out of bed and grabbed her grey sweatpants on the floor next to her bed and put them on. Clarke went to her desk, grabbing the yellow notepad. As she was walking down the hallway towards her roommate's room, she could hear Octavia and Lincoln giggling and mumbling. "Octavia!" Clarke knocked on the door. "Octavia! I never gave you back your notepad from the interview with Lexa Woods. Isn't it due today?" Clarke banged on the door. "Octavia!"

"What? What do you want?" Octavia finally responded, she opened the door just enough to stick her head out. Her dark brown hair was disheveled, sticking out in various different places. "What is it?"

Clarke held up the notepad, "I forgot to give this to you, and its due today, isn't it?"

"Oh, shit," Octavia stuck her hand out, grabbing the notepad. "Thanks. Hey, what was she like?"

"Lexa Woods?" Clarke shrugged. "Well, she was really… intimidating, very dark and mysterious. Beautiful too, really… really beautiful…" Clarke trailed off, letting her mind wander to the brunette.

"I didn't mean like that, but thank you."

Clarke brought her attention back to Octavia, "Wait, are you naked? Oh my God, you and Lincoln are having sex! You couldn't have warned me?" Clarke turned around and headed back down the hall to her room.

"I'm sorry!" Octavia giggled, closing the door and going back to Lincoln.

Clarke shook her head, smile on her face.

Back in her room, Clarke went to her closet, looking for something to pick out for class and something for her date later tonight. Grabbing a black and blue flannel shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, she set them on the bed. Humming to herself, Clarke went to the back of her closet to look at some of her nicer clothes. She spotted a black, knee length dress. Pulling it out of the closet, Clarke set it down on the bed, giving it a once over. It wasn't a tight dress, the skirt was loose and flowy and the bodice fit smugly around her torso. Clarke shrugged and walked over to the dresser next to her bed, she grabbed her phone and checked the time. "Huh, only seven-ten, I got time." Clarke smiled and set her phone down, she bent down and opened a drawer, picking out a dark blue bra and a matching pair of underpants. She shrugged and grabbed the T-shirt and pants on her bed, she left her room and headed down the hall, passing Octavia's room, going to the bathroom.

The bathroom was dimly lit from the dull light-bulbs just above the sink, Clarke walked to the shower and turned it on, sticking her hand under the water and winced from the heat. "As much as I love how fast the water gets hot, I wish it wasn't like sticking my hand in lava." Clarke lowered the heat and turned up the cold. Grabbing her toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it she quickly brushed her teeth. Clarke took off her shirt and sweatpants, tossing them in the laundry basket, and set her clothes on the bathroom counter and hopped into the shower.

Getting out of the shower, Clarke heard a soft knock on the bathroom door, "What is it?" She wrapped a green towel around her body and opened the door. Octavia stood on the other side, giving her a small grin.

"Want to have a girl's night? Me, you, and Raven?"

"I'd love to, really I would, but I have a date tonight."

"Woah, really? Clarke Griffin has a date tonight? With who?" Octavia crossed her arms over her chest.

Clarke tensed up, "None of your business." Clarke tried to close the door, only to have Octavia put her foot in the way.

"No, spill it," Octavia pushed the door open, taking a step into the bathroom.

"Octavia, I have to get ready for class. You do too," Clarke glared at her friend.

"If you tell me I'll leave."

"Alright, it's your brother. Now leave," Clarke gestured to the door with her hand.

"Ew, no its not. Tell me who it is."

"It's just someone, okay? Now can you please let me finish getting ready for class?"

Octavia squinted at Clarke and slowly nodded, "Fine, but I will find out who it is." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Octavia looked down the hall, pass her bedroom door and to Clarkes. She headed to her room, pausing in front of the door, "Lincoln, I have to get something from Clarke's room. I'll be back in a second."

"What for?" He called after her, sitting up in her bed.

She ignored him and went straight to Clarke's room. Opening the door, she saw a black dress lying on her bed. Taking a step into Clarke's room, Octavia looked around at the unmade bed. "If it was for my brother, you would not be wearing that." She took another step towards the bed, hearing Clarke's phone go off. Immediately, Octavia headed over to it and picked it up. She looked at the name and smirked. "Not telling me about your little date, huh?" Octavia put the phone down and turned around, intending to leave Clarke's room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Clarke buttoned up her pants, glaring at Octavia.

"Oh… um… nothing?" Octavia gave Clarke an innocent smile.

"You looked at my phone? Didn't you?" Clarke walked over to the dresser, noting the text from Lexa. "Oh God, you know who it is now." She groaned and turned towards Octavia.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know who it was," Octavia shrugged.

Clarke sighed and nodded, "Yeah… well she asked me on the way home the other day, and she's really beautiful. You have to meet her one day." Clarke was smiling, a distant look in her eyes. "There's just something different about her, something I really want to know. Not to mention her looks, of course I've mentioned them before, but just looking at her can make your mouth go dry. I feel like I can't speak around her." Clarke snapped her attention back to Octavia, realizing she had rambled. "Sorry, I have to go. You should get ready too, you have class in about an hour." With that, Clarke grabbed her bag by the door and grabbed her converse, shoving her feet into them. "Close my door before you leave, thanks." She grabbed her phone and shoved it in her pocket and left her bedroom.

"That was… weird?" Octavia took one last glance around the room. She walked over to the window on the other side and closed the blinds, keeping the sun light from coming in. "Lincoln! Let's take a shower, we have class soon."

* * *

Clarke walked into her anatomy class, finding a seat in the back and sat down. She was waiting for her professor to come in, letting her mind wander. She started thinking about the date with Lexa when she remembered the text from earlier. Clarke pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened the message,

 _Do you like seafood?_

Clarke quickly texted Lexa back. _Love it!_

The response from the brunette came back almost immediately, _Good. Btw my treat. Don't bring your wallet._

 _I can pay for my half_ , Clarke texted back, not noticing her professor's arrival.

 _Don't bring it. Seriously, my treat._

Clarke frowned and shoved her phone into her pocket again and looked up, noticing her professor was talking. She toned him out, ignoring whatever lab he was explaining to the class.

"Hey, Clarke. Something on your mind?" A boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes gave Clarke a small smile.

"What?" Clarke turned around, facing the boy. "Oh, hey, Jasper." She gave him a small smile.

"So there is something on your mind?" Jasper Jordan sat next to Clarke, fixing his white and light blue plaid shirt.

"It's nothing," Clarke took in a deep breath. "Well, that's a lie. It's stupid though."

"I'm sure it's not," Jasper offered a supportive smile.

"Well, I'm going on a date tonight, and I'm really nervous. She's this insanely gorgeous woman, who owns this multi-billion dollar company. Not to mention how intimidating she is, and every time I think of her my knees go weak and my stomach feels weird. Oh, and my heart races at, like, a million miles per hour."

"Well, that's not stupid," Jasper shrugged and shook his head. "I have no idea what to tell you, advice wise. As for your date, try not to spill anything on yourself." He got up and patted her back. "Good luck!"

"You're no help," Clarke groaned and rested her head on her desk, ignoring everything until the professor announced the class has finished.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Clarke looked up, seeing Jasper again.

"Class is over, in case you didn't hear."

"Oh, thank you. I didn't, I've got this stupid date on my mind," Clarke got out of the seat and grabbed her bag. She gave Jasper a tight smile and headed out of the class.

She walked across campus, heading towards the parking lot and got in her car. Sighing, Clarke looked at the text messages again, reading them slowly. She started to text something to Lexa, immediately deleting it. "If I keep insisting it'll get annoying, right?" She set her phone in the passenger's seat and started the car, driving back to her apartment.

* * *

"I've got time to kill," Clarke grumbled, walking into her apartment. She looked around the room, expecting to see Octavia, but found that she was alone. Clarke sighed and sat on the couch, she grabbed the remote and turned the television on and ignored whatever channel was on, mind wandering to Lexa and their date. "Oh… shoes. I should probably go find a nice pair of shoes, and figure what I want to do for my makeup." Clarke turned off the television and walked down the hall of her apartment, heading towards her room.

Heading to her closet, Clarke sat down and started sorting through the shoes, opening boxes of shoes she hadn't worn in years, "Why did I think it was a good idea to keep these?" She held up a pair of pink rubber boots and tossed them to the side. She continued to look through the shoes until she found a pair of black high heels. "I guess these could work." Clarke grabbed her shoes and set them next to her bed. She got up and checked her phone. "Oh shit, it's later than I thought. It's almost six. How long was I watching TV for?" She got up and headed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

Once she got out of the shower, Clarke stood in front of the mirror, towel wrapped around her, and started blow drying her hair. She grabbed her makeup bag from the cupboard below the sink and started applying mascara and eye liner.

After she was satisfied with her makeup, she headed back to her room and grabbed her phone, checking the time once more. Clarke smiled and quickly dressed and put on her shoes. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Lexa.

 _Hey, I'm outside._

 _Okay, be there in a sec!_ Clarke quickly texted back, a bit giddy. She grabbed her keys, phone, and a small clutch purse. She went to the bathroom, checking her makeup one last time before leaving. Smiling widely, she left the room and locked the door behind her, heading towards the elevator.

Reaching the lobby, Clarke took in a shaky breath, "Alright, it's just a date, calm down." She walked outside, finding Lexa standing by her car.

"Hey, Clarke," Lexa waved at the blonde, giving her a small smile. Lexa was wearing a tight fit black suit, with a white button up shirt underneath and a black tie. "Wow, you look really amazing." Lexa let her eyes trail over Clarke's body.

Clarke smiled, a slight blush spreading to her cheeks, "You look really good too. I mean, you wear suits a lot, but you look… better in this one."

"Maybe I should wear black suits more often," Lexa teased, opening the door to her car, helping Clarke into the car.

"I wouldn't complain one bit," Clarke got into the car, buckling up. She looked up at Lexa, who was giving her a slight frown. "What?" She didn't get a response when Lexa closed the door and got into the driver's side, starting the car.

"It's kind of far, the restaurant. I hope that's okay," Lexa quickly glanced at Clarke. "You can put music on or turn the air on."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Thank you though."

Lexa nodded and pulled onto the highway, "Did you have class today?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did," Clarke smiled at Lexa. "Only one though. I didn't want to overwhelm myself on Friday's so I set my schedule up to make Friday's easier, mostly because the weekend and relaxing."

"Ah, college," Lexa chuckled. "You know what I realized? I don't even know how old you are." Lexa raised a brow, looking at Clarke for a split second. "So, am I the older one, or am I the younger one?"

Clarke felt her cheeks starting to burn, "Oh, well I'm twenty-one."

"So I am the older one," Lexa smirked. "I'm two years older than you." She pulled off the highway, driving them through a small town. "I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for us."

"Wait, you can do that?" Clarke widened her eyes.

Lexa shrugged, "Well, I've been here a lot. I know the owner and head chef personally."

"Wow," Clarke breathed out. "So is that why you didn't want me to pay for my food?"

"That, and because the food isn't cheap. It's not like sushi, it's… well I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Lexa pulled into the parking lot of a big and crowded restaurant.

The building was tall, and a burgundy color. There were glass doors at the front, with several windows going around the building.

"Don't worry about it being crowded, I asked for a private table," Lexa pulled up to the front, turning off the car. She got out of the car and walked to the passenger side, opening the door for Clarke. Lexa turned around, noticing a tall boy waiting patiently. "Scratch my car and there will be hell to pay, understand?" She gave him a stern look.

"U-Understood," the boy stuttered and rubbed the back of his shaved head.

"Good," Lexa gave him a tight smile and handed him the key. She looked at Clarke, softening her smile. "Come on." Lexa put her hand on Clarke's lower back, leading her to the building.

The inside was dimly lit, with lights on the ceiling casting a dull glow over the floor. Every table had a candle resting on top of a white table cloth in the center, giving off their own dim glow. There were paintings from many different artists scattered in various different places.

"Table for two, the name should be under 'Woods'," Lexa said to the hostess.

"Yes, right this way," the hostess nodded, leading the two girls to the back. She was a short girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She had a dark green vest over a white button up shirt, and dark grey dress pants.

They were lead to a table near the back farther away from the rest. Their table was brightly lit, with two candles in the center, it was also bigger than the tables near the front.

"Your food will be out shortly," the hostess said, giving Lexa and Clarke a small smile. She walked away, grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She came back and set them on the table, pouring a red wine into each glass and walked away, bringing the bottle with her.

Lexa grabbed her glass and took a sip, "I've never really been a wine person," she looked up at Clarke. "Do you like wine?"

"Oh, I don't really drink that much," she grabbed the glass and took a sip. "This is actually really good."

Lexa smiled and set her glass down, folding her hands in her lap, "So, what are you going to college for?"

"Well," Clarke started, setting the glass down. "I want to become a surgeon, like my mother. I wanted to get into art, but after my friends and mother telling me it would be a waste of time and how there aren't many jobs out there for them, I decided to follow my mother's footsteps and become a surgeon." She picked up her glass and took another sip. "I was thinking, maybe, neurosurgery?"

Lexa nodded, "Really? Don't you have to go to school for a long time to become a neurosurgeon?"

"Yeah, I have to go to an undergraduate school and take all the medical prerequisites and finish my degree. Then I have to get accepted into a medical school. Which, I am still working on the first one."

"Oh, that seems a bit… much? Why did you want to follow your mother?"

"Well, she's always been a role model to me. She is, well was, one of the best surgeons in New York," Clarke shrugged.

Lexa nodded and saw the waiter coming out, "Oh, our food's here."

Clarke turned and widened her eyes, seeing two plates of swordfish, a tray of large shrimp with cocktail sauce, and a bowl of caviar. She heard her stomach growl when the scent hit her nose. "This looks amazing."

Lexa chuckled, smiling, "Well, I hope you like it." She grabbed a napkin and set it on her lap before taking her knife and cutting into the fish in front of her.

Clarke did the same, putting the napkin in her lap. She tentatively reached for the fork and knife, cutting a small piece of the fish, gently placing it in her mouth. "Oh my God, this is…" Clarke let herself trail off, taking another bite.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Lexa smiled, taking another bite of her own food.

* * *

"I'm so full," Clarke put a hand on her stomach.

"You did eat the entire fish," Lexa pointed out. "Oh and half a piece of chocolate cake."

"It was so worth it," Clarke smiled.

Lexa stood up, "Ready to go?"

Clarke nodded and stood up, following Lexa out of the building. They stood outside, waiting for the valet to bring the car.

"Do you mind if we go to my place? It's closer, not even thirty minutes away. It would be a lot easier to just drive you back tomorrow before work," Lexa suggested, playing with her fingers.

"Oh, then let me text my roommate, okay?" Clarke pulled her phone out of her purse. She pulled up her text messages with Octavia.

 _Hey, I won't be coming home tonight._

 _Someone's getting laid!_

 _I am not! It's just closer, that's all_

 _Is that what she said? Seriously based off what Raven said, I'm sure you're getting laid_

 _I am not getting laid!_ Clarke grumbled, and put her phone back in the purse.

"Friends giving you some trouble?" Lexa commented. "The cars here." She gave a tip to the valet **,** grabbing the keys and stepping into the car.

Clarke sighed and got into the passenger side, "They mean well, she's just teasing me."

Lexa nodded and started the car, driving towards her house. Every so often, Lexa would glance at Clarke like she wanted to say something. "Are you gay?" She finally asked.

Clarke looked at Lexa, eyes wide, "Am I… gay? No, I'm not gay. I'm bi. And before you ask, yes I have had sex with a guy before, well two. Never with a girl, though."

"Oh, sorry that was abrupt."

"No, no it's fine. Really, it's fine."

Lexa nodded, not bothering to talk anymore. After a few minutes, Lexa pulled into her drive way, parking the Honda next to the Lamborghini.

"Lexa? Why haven't you been driving any other car? Why this one?" Clarke asked, unbuckling, getting out of the car.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable in it, since you have one too," Lexa shrugged.

"Oh," Clarke frowned, looking down. "I was kind of hoping to get a chance to drive in one of your other cars. Going fast, feeling like you're in a space ship."

"Next time, okay?" Lexa locked the car and put the key on the key rack. She opened the door and walked into the house, with Clarke right behind her. "I'll get you something to change into." Lexa disappeared into the house, leaving Clarke alone.

Clarke looked around the room she was in. It was a bright room with a white couch pushed against the back wall, a sixty inch flat screen TV across the room. Under the TV was an Xbox and a PlayStation, the controllers were neatly stacked on the consoles. Next to them was a stand with several different games in it. On the wall adjacent to the television was a bookshelf that reached the ceiling and was filled with books. Clarke walked over to it, looking at the various different titles.

"Like what you see?"

Clarke jumped and turned around, putting a hand to her heart, "You scared me."

Lexa smiled and held out a light blue, button up shirt and a pair of dark grey sweat pants, "They might be a little too big."

Clarke walked over to her and grabbed the clothes, "Where's the bathroom?"

Lexa pointed to the second door on the right, "When you're done, you can just put your clothes and shoes next to the front door."

Clarke nodded and went to the bathroom.

The bathroom was clean, very clean. The white and black checkered tiles looked like someone had spent hours making them spotless. The shower didn't have a single spot either. Clarke moved towards the showers tiles and smiled at her reflection, chuckling to herself. She quickly changed into the shirt and pants and walked over to the sink, turning on the water. She ran her hands under the cold stream, splashing her face. She looked in the mirror, seeing some of the makeup come off, she did it again and again, rubbing her eyes. Clarke looked up, seeing her face was rid of the makeup. Smiling at her reflection, she walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the room she was in before and placed her things by what she hoped was the front door.

"Hey, you want anything to drink?" Lexa offered, standing in the kitchen, next to the room Clarke was in.

Clarke shook her head, "I'm good."

Lexa nodded and poured herself a glass of white wine, taking a sip. She set the glass down and gave Clarke a once over. "The shirt is a lot bigger than I thought it'd be."

Clarke looked down, noticing the shirt going down to her knees, "I didn't even notice that." She smiled and walked into the kitchen, standing next to Lexa. "Do you live here, alone?"

Lexa nodded, "Yeah, I kind of like it. It's peaceful. It does get lonely sometimes."

Clarke nodded and looked down at the counter, "I should probably get to bed, it's getting kind of late." Clarke looked up at Lexa. "You should too. You have work tomorrow." She smiled.

Lexa smiled back and nodded, "Yeah. Let me show you the guest room." Lexa left her wine glass on the counter and headed down the hallway.

Clarke followed after her, looking at the familiar paintings on the wall, "Where did you get these paintings?"

"They belonged to my parents," Lexa stopped in front of a door and opened it. She soon stood in the doorway, looking at Clarke.

Clarke smiled at Lexa, "Thanks for letting me stay here." She tried to walk into the room, but Lexa didn't move. Clarke looked up at Lexa. She opened her mouth, expecting to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back against the wall.

Lexa glanced at Clarke's lips, licking hers. She pressed her body against the blonde's and leaned down, closing the distance between the two girls.

Clarke widened her eyes, feeling Lexa's breath against her lips. Her breath hitched when she felt Lexa's soft lips press against hers. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling Lexa press her lips harder against Clarke's.

Lexa slowly pulled back, eyes closed. She smiled and opened her eyes, "I'm really glad I did that, but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Clarke opened her eyes and shook her head, "No that was… good."

Lexa shook her head, chuckling bitterly, "I really shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." She took a step back, smile faltering. "You should sleep." Lexa turned around and walked down the hall, not giving Clarke a chance to speak.

Clarke nodded and swallowed hard. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back, lowering herself onto the bed and pulling the blanket up to her chin. She closed her eyes, the feeling of Lexa's lips still on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

_"_ _Lexa," Clarke moaned, gripping onto the bed sheets under her, feeling Lexa's fingers gently gliding down her bare stomach. Clarke gulped and moaned louder. "Please, Lexa. Don't tease… p-please." She begged._

 _Lexa smirked at the girl under her, she slid her hands farther down and gently rubbed the inside of Clarke's thighs._

 _Clarke moaned louder, squirming under Lexa's touch._

 _Lexa pressed her thumb against Clarke's clit, a loud moan began emanating from the blonde._

Clarke gasped and opened her eyes. She looked around the room, breathing heavily. She groaned and sat up, feeling a bit discomfort. "Fuck." Clarke turned to the dresser next to her and grabbed her phone, checking the time and noting it was three in the morning. She got out of bed with a stretch. She left the room and headed towards the kitchen, intending on getting water when she heard a noise that caught her attention and she found herself following the sound until she came to a room that had no door.

The room was very spacious with two glass doors which lead to a balcony; there were plants lined up right next to the doors. To the left, a black leather couch, and a black leather chair. A table with plants, sat in front of the furniture. A small brown table was next to the chair. There was a television hanging on the wall in front of the table. To the right there was a big oak desk with a laptop resting on top of it. A fireplace was a little farther down, and a grand piano was in the corner with someone sitting on the stool.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered, taking a step into the room.

Lexa didn't seem to hear Clarke.

"Lexa?" Clarke tried again, taking another step into the room, when she noticed a phone pressed against Lexa's ear.

"No. It's none of your business… Don't come down here, you're not part of my life anymore," Lexa sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Do _not_ come down here. What I do in my life isn't any of your business anymore… Why does it matter if I found someone else? Whatever, just don't come down here. Bye, Anya." Lexa hung up the phone and set it on top of the piano. She sighed again, resting her arms on the piano, and her head on her arms. "You should be sleeping, Clarke."

Clarke tensed up, "Y-You should be too."

Lexa smirked and turned to face Clarke, "I'm not tired."

"Well, neither am I," Clarke took in a shaky breath, calming herself.

Lexa stood up and walked toward Clarke, "Really now?" She smirked, standing close to Clarke. "Why did you wake up in the first place?"

"I-I had a weird dream," Clarke stuttered.

"Oh?" Lexa got closer, forcing Clarke to back up. "And what was it about?" She took a few more steps, forcing Clarke against the wall. Lexa leaned forward, her lips inches from Clarkes. She smirked and opened her mouth. "What was it about, Clarke?"

Clarke gulped, feeling Lexa's breath on her. Clarke looked up, wanting to run her hand through Lexa's long brown hair. Clarke opened her mouth, saying nothing.

Lexa's smirk widened, "What was the dream about, Clarke?" She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Clarkes, roughly kissing her. She slid her hand under Clarke's shirt, slowly gliding her fingers up and down her stomach, earning pleasant shudders from the blonde. Lexa deepened the kiss, and slid her hands up higher, going towards Clarke's breasts. "Not wearing a bra? Perfect, that'll save so much time." Lexa slid one of her hands higher, gently twisting and squeezing an erect nipple. She slid her other hand down farther, toying with the hem of Clarke's pants.

Clarke gasped loudly when Lexa pinched a little too hard, "L-Lexa." She moaned. Clarke bit her bottom lip, to keep from being any louder. She opened her eyes and looked right into Lexa's. "Please." She begged, wanting to feel more of the brunette.

"Please?" Lexa smirked and pulled her hands away from Clarke, taking a step back. "Please, what?" Lexa teased, watching the blonde.

Clarke opened her mouth, intending to talk, when she felt Lexa pushing her against the wall.

Lexa leaned forward, gently biting and suckling Clarke's neck. She brought her hands up, slowly unbuttoning Clarke's shirt, leaving it opened, exposing her stomach. Lexa brought her hands back down to Clarke's pants, toying with the hem again.

Clarke bit her lip, muffling a moan. She lifted up her hands onto Lexa's shoulders.

Lexa tensed up and pulled back, grabbing Clarke's hands, putting them at her sides, "Don't touch." She quickly untied her tie and bound Clarke's hands together, putting them over her head. "Don't touch." Lexa repeated. She licked her lips and looked at Clarke's exposed stomach, eyes going lower. Lexa put her hands on the side of Clarke's pants and slowly pulled them down, exposing light blonde curls. Lexa slid her hand down, putting her hand on Clarke's inner thigh. She rubbed gently, making small circles with her index finger, earning a moan from the girl against the wall.

"F-Fuck," Clarke stuttered, leaning her head against the wall.

Lexa stopped rubbing Clarke's thigh and pulls her hand back, "No cursing, either." Lexa kissed the blonde's neck. "Got it?" She kissed her neck again, going lower, gently biting and sucking on her collar. "I said, got it?"

Clarke nodded and licked her lips, "G-Got it."

Lexa smiled against Clarke, going lower. She bit the top of one of Clarke's breasts. Lexa brought her hand back to Clarke's thigh and spread her legs. She slowly glided her fingers up; grazing across Clarke's wet folds.

"Fuck," Clarke moaned.

 _Smack._

"I said no cursing," Lexa growled. "I'll do it again if I have to."

Clarke whimpered, feeling a slight sting on the back of her upper thigh. She looked down into Lexa's hazel, lust filled eyes and nodded.

Lexa smiled and went back to working on the blonde's neck and collar. She brought her hand back up to Clarke's wet folds and started rubbing gently. "You never did tell me what that dream was about." Lexa mumbled against Clarke's skin.

Clarke shuddered and licked her lips, "W-Well, it was a-about you." She started off. "Th-There was a bed."

"And what were we doing in the bed?" Lexa started rubbing faster and harder.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her knees grow weak, "Y-You were o-on top…" She gasped.

"Hm…? I was on top?" Lexa teased, bringing her free hand up. She was gliding her fingers over the blonde's stomach and slowly going higher.

Clarke opened her mouth, squeaking.

Lexa smirked and brought her hand higher, resting her thumb on an erect nipple. She started rubbing harder and faster, causing Clarke to moan loudly.

"Sh-Shit," Clarke moaned, rolling her eyes back.

 _Smack._

"Do it again, and I'll just leave you like this," Lexa glared at Clarke.

"I-I'm sorry. I won't d-do it again. Please. I'm s-sorry," Clarke begged, voice barely above a whisper.

Lexa nodded and looked at Clarke's exposed chest. She smiled at the pink, hardened nub, slowly bringing her hand back up, gently caressing it. Lexa pulled her hand back and leaned forward, capturing it in her mouth. She flicked the nub with her tongue, and circled her tongue around it. She brought her other hand back down and pressed a finger against Clarke's clit, rubbing gently, and slowly adding pressure.

"Jesus fu-," Clarke turned her head to the side and bit her upper arm, stopping herself from finishing the sentences.

Lexa continued to rub, picking up her speed.

Clarke moaned and looked down, breathing heavily, "L-Lexa I'm a-about t-to…" Clarke groaned loudly and leaned her head against the wall. She jerked her hips forward and rolled her eyes back. Clarke brought her hands down, gripping a fist full of Lexa's brown hair. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

Lexa smirked and continued to rub, slowly increasing her pace.

Clarke swallowed hard and licked her lips. Her breathing was becoming uneven, getting closer to her release. Widening her eyes, mouth opened, knees weak, Clarke felt herself go over the edge. She leaned against the wall, supporting her jelly-like legs.

Lexa pulled back and grabbed Clarke's arm, helping her stand up.

"That was…" Clarke shook her head and looked down, breathing heavy. "I don't really know what it was, but I liked it." She yawned and leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Want to go back to bed?" Lexa helped Clarke get back into her clothes by pulling up her pants.

Clarke nodded and buttoned her shirt, "Yeah." She yawned again, putting her hand over her mouth.

Lexa bent down and put her hand under Clarke's legs and one arm around her shoulders, carrying her bridal style. Lexa walked to the guest room Clarke was staying in, she walked over to the bed and laid the blonde down, pulling the sheets up to her chin. Lexa smiled and ran a hand through Clarke's hair, watching the girl slowly drift off. "You're the one, Clarke." Lexa sighed and leaned down, pressing her lips against Clarke's.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's kind of a short chapter. I wanted to add more but I felt like it was just dragging on.**


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke sighed and stretched. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, memories of last night still fresh in her mind. Turning to her side, she felt something on her waist, looking down she saw a pair of arms. Following them with her eyes, she saw Lexa. "You look so relaxed, Miss Woods." Clarke bit her bottom lip, letting her eyes trail over Lexa. The blanket was pulled up to her elbow, revealing an oversized white shirt, with the word 'California' writing in red and green letters across the chest.

Clarke smiled and slowly slid out of Lexa's arms, careful not to wake her. She headed for the door, intending to explore the mansion a little more.

Going into the hall, Clarke looked to the right and headed down the hallway. Reaching the room she found Lexa in the other night, she stepped into it and a small smile spread across her face. She saw the tie Lexa had used was laying on the desk. Clarke left the room and headed back down the hall, reaching a set of stairs and began her ascent.

Upon reaching the top, her stomach growled. Ignoring it, Clarke took a step into the hallway. "Jesus, this place is so huge." She noted the several doors, all of them closed.

 _Knock. Knock._

Clarke heard a hard knock at the front door. Heading down the stairs, Clarke opened the door, figuring Lexa wouldn't mind, revealing tall woman with long, blonde hair. She had oval shaped, brown eyes, and a blank expression on her face.

Looking down at Clarke, "Who are you?"

"Hello to you too," Clarke said, a bit annoyed. "I should be asking who you are."

The woman glared at Clarke, "I'm, Anya. I'm here for Lexa. Where is she?"

"Oh, you were the person she was on the phone with the other night," Clarke smiled at Anya. "She's sleeping, I can go wake her up."

"No, that's okay."

"Anya, what are you doing here?" Murphy stepped up behind her. He ran a hand through his hair and gave Anya a tight smile. "You know Lexa doesn't want you here."

Anya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning towards Murphy, "I came to talk to her."

Murphy looked at Clarke and sighed. He squeezed his way into the house, leaving Anya standing outside. He smoothed out his black suit jacket and took off his black dress shoes.

"Anya, what a pleasant surprise. I thought I told her not to come here." Lexa's voice was cold.

Clarke and Murphy turned their heads to see Lexa heading towards them. Clarke gave her a soft smile, and Murphy gave her a slight nod.

"Lexa," Anya forced a smile.

"I thought I told you not to come here," Lexa repeated, squeezing between Murphy and Clarke. She put her hand on the door and slightly closed it. Not bothering to change into anything other than the oversized T-shirt, her hair was disheveled. She yawned, but kept her eyes on Anya. "Murphy, take Clarke to the back while I talk to, Anya."

Murphy nodded and put a hand on Clarke's shoulder, "Come on."

Confused, Clarke followed Murphy to the back room.

The back room was big. There were several book shelves, filled with books of all different sizes.

"She… likes to read, doesn't she?"

Murphy chuckled, "Yeah. Every single one of these books, she's read at least twice."

Clarke widened her eyes and continued to look around. There was a large table right in the center. Chairs were off to the side, facing a window. "Who is that? The person Lexa's talking to?" Clarke turned towards Murphy.

"That's her ex-girlfriend, Anya."

"Oh…" Clarke trailed off, biting her lip. "What is she… why did they break up?"

Murphy let out a small laugh, "She was very controlling. Lexa doesn't like being controlled, she likes being in control."

Clarke nodded, smiling at the memory of the other night.

"Her childhood wasn't the best. There were a lot of complications between her and her parents. Lexa really likes you, Clarke. She might not say it, but I really do believe she is falling for you. She's always been the type of person to ignore love, focus on the task." He smiled Clarke. "I believe she started to fall for you the second you stepped into that room. Love at first sight."

"I-"

"Clarke, Murphy," Lexa walked into the room.

Murphy stood up straight and looked at Lexa, "Why did she come here?"

Lexa quickly glanced at Clarke, then back to Murphy, who nodded. Lexa turned to Clarke and smiled. "Clarke, would you like to shower?"

"Um… sure," Clarke stood up and walked towards Lexa.

"Murphy, do you mind making breakfast?"

"Right away," he left the room, going towards the kitchen.

Lexa watched as Murphy left the room, she turned to Clarke and grabbed her hand, leading her to the hallway and up the stairs.

Clarke opened her mouth, ready to speak, when she felt herself being pushed against the wall.

"Did you like last night?" Lexa smirked and kissed Clarke. She slid her hand down Clarke's pants.

"L-Lexa," Clarke gasped. "M-Murphy…"

"What about him?" Lexa pressed her index finger against Clarke's clit and started rubbing.

"H-He'll hear," Clarke quietly moaned.

"You think I care?" She started rubbing faster, making Clarke moan louder.

"Please," Clarke looked at Lexa, breathing heavy.

Lexa smirked and pulled her hand out, "Fine." She pressed her finger against Clarke's lips.

Clarke opened her mouth, taking Lexa's finger. She licked it, coating Lexa's finger with saliva.

Satisfied, Lexa pulled her finger out of Clarke's mouth and continued up the stairs. Walking down the hallway, passing bare, white walls, she stopped at a door on the left and opened the door, revealing a brightly lit and spotless bathroom. Lexa lead Clarke into the bathroom. "There's shampoo, conditioner, and soap." Lexa turned on the water, sticking her hand under to feel the temperature. "You turn it to the right to make it colder and to the left to make it warmer, alright?" Lexa stood up. "And you turn it all the way to the right to turn it off."

Clarke nodded, "Wait you're not joining me?"

Lexa shook her head, "No, I'll take one when you get out. I have to talk to Murphy."

Before Clarke could ask any more questions, Lexa put a towel on the counter and left the room. Clarke sighed and quickly got undressed, hopping into the shower.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Lexa could smell eggs, bacon, and toast being prepared, "So, did you tell Clarke anything?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have wanted me to tell her," Murphy continued to make breakfast.

"And what exactly did you tell her?" Lexa sat at the counter, eyes trained on the back of Murphy's suit jacket.

"Nothing important, okay? I just told her Anya is an ex."

Lexa glared at him.

Murphy turned around and shook his head, "Don't believe me all you want, but she didn't run screaming out of the place, did she?"

Lexa relaxed her expression and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You're going to have to tell her, you know?" He turned around and opened a cabinet, reaching for two plates. Murphy put some eggs and bacon on both plates, turning around he set them on the counter.

"Yeah, I know," Lexa looked at the food.

Murphy set a fork on both the plates, putting the toast on napkins. He grabbed two cups and filled them with orange juice. "I don't see what the problem is. If you like her, and she likes you, I don't see why you can't tell her."

"This isn't about that. It's about trust, something you clearly don't know anything about." Lexa glared at Murphy.

"Oh come on, Lexa, is it really so hard to te-"

"Sh!" Lexa shushed Murphy, hearing soft thuds coming downstairs.

"Hey," Clarke said, walking over to the counter.

"Hey. Murphy made us breakfast," Lexa patted the seat next to her, smiling at Clarke. "Sit, eat. You're probably hungry."

Clarke sat next to Lexa and grabbed her fork.

"Murphy will drive us to your apartment complex. Is that okay?" Lexa took a sip of her orange juice.

Clarke nodded, "Yeah, but don't you work, like, two hours away from where I live?"

Lexa shrugged, looking at Murphy, "You don't mind driving, do you?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Nope, I don't mind at all."

Lexa nodded and continued to eat her food. She turned to Clarke, eyes trailing down, then back up. "Are you okay with wearing what you have on?"

"Huh?" Clarke looked down at the clothes she had on from last night. "Oh, no it's okay." She looked back up at Lexa and smiled. "They're not that dirty anyway, since we went to bed right after…" She cleared her throat, cheeks reddening.

Lexa smirked and brought a hand to Clarke's thigh, "Hm…? After what?" She put her hand against Clarke's upper, inner thigh.

Clarke squeezed her thighs shut, preventing Lexa from raising her hand.

Lexa pulled her hand back, eyes on Clarke. A small smile spread across her lips and she went back to eating, quickly finishing off the rest of the bacon.

Clarke put her fork on the plate, indicating she was done, and turned to Lexa, "Last night, I really had fun."

Lexa quickly glanced at Murphy, then back to Clarke, "I did too, but we should get going. Your friends are probably worried about you. Give me a few minutes so I can change."

Clarke nodded and watched as Lexa left. She sighed and turned to Murphy.

"Don't think too much about Anya being here," Murphy looked at Clarke, face blank.

"Wait, what?"

"Lexa and Anya had a relationship, a long time ago. Things changed and she didn't like them. Anya doesn't know when to stop, so she doesn't."

"Oh, okay. When did their relationship start and what was it like?"

Murphy chuckled and shook his head, "Their relationship started when Lexa was in high school."

"Wait, wasn't Lexa homeschooled? She had tutors preparing her for all this, right?"

Murphy nodded, "Yeah, exactly. Except, one of the tutors had a daughter, Anya."

Clarke nodded, listening intently.

"I don't remember which tutor it was, but one day they brought Anya along. Lexa went to the library, preparing a report for her tutor. Anya just happened to be in the library, waiting to leave. She was wandering around, doing God knows what, without being seen by Lexa or any of the staff at the time."

"Clarke?"

Murphy tensed up and stopped speaking.

Clarke looked at him, slowly turning her head towards the hallway, "Yeah? I'm still in the kitchen, with Murphy."

Lexa appeared, wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue button up shirt and a red tie, "I'm ready when you guys are."

Murphy nodded and went to the garage, getting a car ready.

"What'd you two talk about?" Lexa asked, grabbing the plates on the counter, putting them in the kitchen sink.

"About you," Clarke said. She walked over to the front door and grabbed her stuff from the night before. She grabbed her black high heels and held them and folded the dress over her arm.

"Huh? What about me?"

Clarke shrugged, "Just that you don't tell me much about you."

Lexa smirked and walked over to Clarke. She put her hands on Clarke's cheeks and leaned down, kissing her deeply, slowly pulling away. "In all due time."

Clarke rolled her eyes and nodded giving Lexa a small smile. She grabbed Lexa's hand and walked her to the garage. "Hey, where's Murphy?" Clarke looked up at Lexa.

"He's in the driveway. It's easier to have him wait outside," Lexa walked them back inside the house and through the front door, locking it behind her. She looked up, seeing Murphy leaning against a black Hyundai Genesis.

Murphy looked up, seeing the two girls. He smiled and opened the back doors, waiting for them to get inside.

"Thank you, Murphy," Clarke got into the car.

He nodded, closing the door after Lexa got in. Going to the driver's side, he started the car, driving them toward Clarke's apartment complex.

Lexa yawned and looked out the window. She grabbed Clarke's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Clarke looked at their intertwined fingers, she smiled and squeezed back. Clarke closed her eyes and started to slowly drift off.

Lexa felt a sudden pressure on her shoulder. She turned and saw Clarke's head resting on her. Lexa smiled and ran her free hand through Clarke's hair. "Murphy, I don't want you telling her anything personal. I want to do it on my own time. She is the one."

Murphy nodded, not bothering to speak, and continued driving.

* * *

"Clarke."

"Mm… what?" Clarke groaned.

"Wake up."

"What? What is it?" Clarke opened her eyes, yawning.

"We're here, at your apartment."

Clarke nodded and stretched before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the car.

"We're in the car," Lexa said. She leaned over and unbuckled Clarke and grabbed her hand. "Come on, your friends are waiting for you."

Clarke smiled and followed Lexa out of the car, "Want to come up for a little bit?"

Lexa shook her head, "I can't. I have to go to work." She got closer to Clarke and leaned down, kissing her.

Clarke smiled into the kiss and nodded.

Lexa pulled back and leaned against the car, "Go, I'll make sure you get in safe."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "It's not that far. I'm sure I can make it in safely."

Lexa smirked and shrugged, "Don't care, I'm watching you anyway."

Clarke quickly hugged Lexa and turned around, heading into the lobby.

* * *

"Octavia? I'm home!" Clarke opened the door to her apartment, walking in. "Octavia?" She looked around, noting her roommates shoes were missing. She shrugged and closed the door behind her. Clarke yawned and walked to her bedroom, tossing her dress and shoes from the date on the bed. She laid on her bed and grabbed her phone charger, plugging it in. Waiting for the device to turn on, Clarke walked to the bathroom.

Looking at her reflection, she pulled down the hem of the shirt, smiling at the red marks all over her neck and top of her chest, "Love bites." She pulled the shirt back up and walked back to her room, laying on the bed.

Checking her text messages, she saw a bunch from Raven and Octavia telling her to 'use protection' and 'no glove, no love'. Smiling to herself, she saw she had a text from her mother, quickly dialing her number.

"Hey, Clarke," her mother answered almost immediately.

"Hey, mom. You wanted me to call you?"

"Clarke, you need to come home."

* * *

 **AN: I'm really sorry for the really late update. I expected it to be up a lot earlier, but yeah it wasn't.**


	8. Chapter 8

"What?"

"You need to come home."

"What? Why?" Clarke sat up, growing worried.

"I just… I need you home, okay?"

"B-But, mom, I can't just come home. I have class, friends. I have exams, finals. I can't leave it all here. What happened?" Clarke gulped. "Please, just tell me."

Her mother sighed, "I did something stupid."

"What?" Clarke whispered, eyes filling with tears. "What did you do?"

"I… was drunk. I was driving. I wanted to go to the store. Fuck, I should have walked."

Clarke tensed up, "M-Mom… you… r-remember what happened? When I was seven?"

"Clarke…" Abby trailed off.

"I don't even remember anything about that day! I don't remember any of it." Clarke sniffed and shook her head. She brought a hand up and wiped her eyes. "I-I can't believe you. Are you drunk right now?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I just need you to come home," Abby's voice grew stern.

"I can't. I can't do that. I have more important things going on here than I do there."

"More important than your own mother? Clarke what would your father say about this?"

Clarke clenched her jaw, "He would be mad at you. He'd be angry that you're drinking. He hates alcohol, you know this." Tears were now falling down Clarke's face. "He'd be angry that you're trying to get me to come home, and angry that you want me to leave something I've worked so hard for." She sniffled and wiped her nose. "If he was alive, he would be so mad at you right now. I'm not coming home."

"Pathetic."

Then the line went silent.

Clarke widened her eyes and pulled her phone away from her ear. She sniffled and started crying harder. Laying back down on her bed she brought her knees up to her chest, letting tears fall.

A few minutes later she heard the front door open.

"Clarke?"

Clarke sat up upon hearing the sound of Octavia and Raven calling for her. She sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes and nose. Getting out of bed, Clarke left her room. "Yeah, I'm here." She called, walking to the living room and giving Raven and Octavia a tight smile.

Raven was wearing her signature red jacket over a white tank top, and light blue jeans, with her dark hair in a ponytail. Octavia had on black skinny jeans and one of Lincolns 'In This Moment' shirts. It was black with the band's name written in red on top.

"Hey, how was it?" Raven asked, smiling and walking over to Clarke. Her face dropped when she noticed the red around Clarke's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Clarke sniffled, tears clouding her vision. She shook her head and put a hand over her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't b-be crying." She sniffled. "This is s-stupid."

"Clarke, its okay to cry. What happened?" Octavia walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her. "Was it Lexa? Because I swear, Raven and I will kick her ass if we have to."

Clarke shook her head and lowered her hand, giving Octavia a tight smile, "No, it was m-my mother."

Octavia sighed and let go of Clarke, "Is she still drinking?" Worry filled Octavia's bright blue eyes.

Clarke nodded and Raven walked over to Clarke, hugging her tightly.

"It sucks, I know," Raven comforted, hugging Clarke tighter. "I can't tell you it'll get better, but maybe it will." She pulled back and gave Clarke a small smile.

Clarke sniffled, "I'm sorry, your mother did this too. I shouldn't be crying."

"Clarke, listen to me, it's okay to cry. My mother was a terrible person and let alcohol take over her. She never sobered up and died from it, that's her own fault. I wish I did cry more about it at the time. I didn't realize I loved her so much until she called me and told me her liver was failing." Raven brought a hand up, wiping her eyes. "I can't say I miss her, but I do wish I did cry when she was drinking. It's hard to keep it all in. Please don't do what I did, please just cry. Cry as much as you need." She grabbed Octavia and Clarke, pulling them into a tight hug. "Both of you, if anything happens, cry it out and we'll always be there for you, got it?"

Clarke let out a small laugh and nodded, "You're such a nerd."

Octavia and Raven both laughed and hugged Clarke tighter.

"Not as much as you are," Octavia rolled her eyes. "Alright, come on. We have a lot of ice cream in the freezer and I'll order pizza, alright?"

"Oh, can we get Hawaiian?" Raven asked, walking over to the couch.

"How can you eat that stuff? It's so gross. Pineapple on pizza?" Octavia shuddered.

"Hey! It's good!" Raven playfully glared at Octavia. "Just order one."

"Pepperoni for me," Clarke chimed in, sitting on the couch with Raven.

Octavia grabbed her phone and dialed the nearest Papa John's, ordering the pizza for the three girls.

* * *

Lexa smiled and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the papers scattered all over her desk. Looking up, she turned to the side and began to stare out the window.

Memories of the other night with Clarke fresh in her head, she got up and walked over to the window. Running a hand through her long brown hair, she let out a small chuckle. Soon, there was a soft knock at the door and Lexa turned around, "Who is it?"

The door opened slightly, "It's me." Murphy stuck his head in. "They're here, for the meeting."

Lexa sighed and nodded. She walked over to her desk and grabbed the papers. Grabbing her phone and saw she had a text message.

 _Hi. This is Lexa right?_

The text came from Clarke. Figuring the blonde didn't save her number, Lexa quickly texted back. _Yes, it's Lexa. I thought you would have saved my number by now._

The response was almost immediate; _Oh, Clarke doesn't know we have her phone. This is her friend, Octavia. She has your name saved as 'Woods'. I just wanted to tell you something. I think Clarke really likes you and wants to be your girlfadjkgagjda_

Lexa squinted at her phone, not understanding the last part.

 _I'm so sorry! My friend stole my phone._

Lexa smiled and responded. _I'm sure it was._ Lexa headed out of her office, walking down to a conference room. She entered the large room and looked around, there was a large wooden table with several different chairs circling it. There was only four people sitting at the large table, waiting for Lexa and everyone else to arrive. Lexa took a seat and felt her pocket vibrate.

 _It totally was!_

 _If you say so. I have to go, I have a meeting. These things are dreadfully boring._

 _Oh, what for?_

 _Someone's nosy._

 _I am not!_

Lexa smiled at the response and shook her head, quickly texting back. _Some smaller company probably wants to invest in us or something._

 _Date Clarke! Sdagag_

Lexa stifled a laugh and put her phone into her suit jacket pocket, ignoring any other text she might receive for the rest of the meeting. Lexa looked around the room, seeing it filled while she was looking at her phone. She stood up and cleared her throat. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

Clarke glared at Octavia and Raven, "I'm still mad at you two."

The two girls burst into laughter.

"Oh come on, you know you want to date her," Raven said, a wide smile spread across her cheeks. She sat up and leaned forward, reaching for the pizza on the table in front of the three girls.

"It's really easy to tell that you like her," Octavia took a bite of her cheese pizza. "Whenever someone mentions her you get this look."

Clarke groaned and ignored the girls, paying attention to the television, "Why do rom-coms usually consist of a really stupid, or weird, guy falling for some really gorgeous girl?"

"Stop trying to change the subject," Raven grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Seriously, when you found out we were texting her, I swear you were about to beat Octavia. I thought I was going to have to pull you back."

"Oh man, the look you gave me," Octavia shuddered. "That was terrifying. I thought you were possessed or something for a moment."

"You shouldn't have texted her! She was about to go to a meeting anyway."

"It didn't seem to bother her," Octavia shrugged and took another bite of her food.

"Well… shut up," Clarke felt her face started to burn.

Raven snorted, "Great come back."

"I'd like to see you do better," Clarke's face started to redden.

"What's wrong with liking her?"

"Yeah, what Raven said. There's nothing wrong with it, Clarke. None of us are going to judge you or anything. If you like her, then you like her. Go out with her again, spend more time with her." Octavia smiled. "Only one request, you tell us when you're going out so we don't get worried and think a vampire came and took you away from us."

Clarke laughed and nodded, "Alright, alright. So… should I text her now and ask if she wants to go out?"

"Sure, isn't she in a meeting though?"

Clarke shrugged and grabbed her phone, quickly texting Lexa.

* * *

Lexa felt her phone vibrate for the fourth time during the meeting. She continued to ignore it, paying close attention to the meeting.

"We're getting close to being bankrupt, as you can see here," a short man with a large nose and an even larger moustache was saying. He had black hair that was combed over, making him look older than he really was. His suit jacket was too long for his short arms and his pants had a stain on the left leg.

"So what do you expect me to do?" Lexa kept her expression blank.

The man cleared his throat, "W-Well I was hoping you'd let us invest and help us out of our debt." He cleared his throat again. "Our company is similar to yours."

"And what exactly is it your company… does?" Lexa sounded bored.

"W-We're a… pool supply company."

Lexa raised a brow and stood up, "You do understand what this corporation do has nothing to do with 'pool supplies', right?" She glared at the man. "This corporation helps maintain schools, playgrounds, things that help children and could help their future. You understand this, right?"

"W-Well, yes. B-But with a pool i-it can help them h-have a healthier life style," the man stuttered, brown eyes filled with worry.

Lexa sighed and sat down. She folded her hands on the table. "I'll consider it. I'll have my secretary call you in two to three days."

The man nodded and quickly hurried out of the room.

Lexa took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She reached into her suit pocket and grabbed her phone.

 _Hey, Lexa, it's Clarke. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me._

Lexa smiled at the statement, reading the rest of the texts.

 _Well if you want, you don't have to._

 _It'll be my treat since you paid for the last one._

 _It'll be really lame so you totally don't have to go with me. I was thinking maybe a movie or something._

Lexa leaned back in her chair and bit her bottom lip. She quickly texted Clarke back.

 _I'd love to go. What day and time?_

She pocketed the phone and got up, heading back to her office. She looked at the desk and walked over to it, sitting in the chair. Turning on her Macbook, Lexa looked at her phone.

 _Friday at seven? 7?_

 _Sure, see you then._

She turned towards the windows and stood up, walking over to them. She ran a hand through her hair and looked down at the street, watching cars and an occasional person go by. She walked back to her desk and sat down. Lexa leaned down and pulled open a drawer, retrieving a picture that was held within.

Two little girls, one blonde with blue-grey eyes and chocolate smeared all over her smiling mouth. Next to her was a brunette. Her eyes were closed. She had a wide smile, laughing at the blonde. She an ice cream cone, with vanilla ice cream in her hand.

Lexa smiled and turned the picture over, reading the messy handwriting of the two girls.

'Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods will always be friends.'

* * *

 **AN: DID YOU GUYS SEE TEH TRAILER? *excited noises***


	9. Chapter 9

_"_ _Lexa?" A woman with long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes asked. She looked in the rear view mirror of her brand new car, glancing at her daughter. "Lexa, don't ignore me. You know we had to move."_

 _"_ _No we didn't!" Lexa complained. She was no older than ten and had a stuffed, light brown teddy bear in her arms. "I want to go back. I want to see, Clarke."_

 _"_ _Lexa, we can't. She got into an accident, and your grandfather wants us to live closer to him."_

 _"_ _But the doctor said she could remember me if I was there," Lexa looked out the window, hugging the bear tighter. "Please?"_

 _"_ _Lexa, I said no," the woman snapped._

 _Lexa looked at the back of the woman's head, "Please, mom?"_

 _"_ _I said, no!"_

 _Lexa swallowed hard and nodded, fear in her eyes. Choosing not to talk for the rest of the car ride, Lexa held onto the bear as tight as she could, a small smile spread on her lips. "I miss you, Clarke."_

* * *

 _"_ _Well, here we are," Lexa's mother pulled into a driveway, stopping halfway up. She parked the car and got out, looking at the house in front of them._

 _It was a yellow, fairly new, two story house. It was freshly painted and exactly what Lexa's mother wanted. The neighboring houses were far apart, so no one could get to know the others private matters without making it fairly obvious._

 _"_ _What do you think?" Lexa's mother asked. She opened Lexa's door of their brand new red Prius._

 _"_ _I don't like it! I want to go back!" Lexa complained, refusing to get out of the car._

 _"_ _If you complain about that one more time, I'm taking your toy away."_

 _Lexa's eyes widened and she quickly got out of the car. She hugged the bear to her chest and shook her head. Pulling down her dark green jacket, Lexa looked around and sighed. "Can we ever visit her?" She looked up at her mother, who was adjusting her dark blue jacket._

 _"_ _Maybe," her mother looked at Lexa and crouched down, putting a hand on Lexa's back. "Honey, what happened to Clarke was very traumatic. A drunk driver hit the car she was in. The doctor said she took a really bad blow to the head and lost part of her memory, she might not even remember you."_

 _Lexa looked at her black and grey shoes and nodded, holding back tears. She clenched her jaw and held onto the bear tighter. She felt her mother stand up and remove her hand from Lexa's back. Lexa looked up, seeing her mother was heading towards their new house. "I'm glad you gave me this, Clarke." Lexa gave a tight smile and followed after her mother, going to the building._

* * *

Thirteen, _Lexa thought._ I'm turning thirteen today, and my own mother hasn't said a thing about it. _She sighed and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, undoing her braids. She fixed her black shirt and dark jeans, making herself look more presentable._

 _Keeping her expression blank, Lexa headed downstairs to listen to whatever her mother felt like complaining about that day._

 _"_ _I can't stand him, Lexa," she was rambling._

 _"_ _Who?"_

 _"_ _Your father and your grandfather. They're both going to drive me insane."_

 _Lexa rolled her eyes and walked into the dining room and sat at the large, and empty, table, waiting for their chef to finish making breakfast._

 _"_ _Oh, don't forget, your history tutor is bringing her daughter today," Lexa's mother rambled, having followed Lexa to the table. "She's about your age, maybe a little bit older. Maybe you two could get to know each other."_

 _"_ _Yes, mother," Lexa looked at the kitchen door, seeing a maid come out with a tray of food. There were several different fruits, crepes, and waffles._

 _"_ _I won't be home until late, so don't stay up too late." She looked at Lexa. "Your hair isn't in their standard braids. I like it this way better."_

 _Lexa nodded, ignoring her mother, and smiled at the maid, thanking her. She grabbed her fork and began eating, smiling widely at the taste of her favorite breakfast._

 _"_ _Have you gotten rid of that bear yet?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _I think you should."_

 _"_ _I don't care what you think. That bear was from my best friend, who you never let me see."_

 _Her mother sighed and stood up from the table, "Your tutor will be here soon."_

 _Lexa finished eating and left the kitchen, heading to the library to wait for her tutor. She sighed as she walked through the corridor, passed several different doors._

 _The library was one of the biggest rooms in the house. It held well over thirty different bookshelves with a variety of different books. Some of the bookshelves were bigger than the others, each shelf holding a different genre of book. There were several tables scattered all around the room, the bigger ones near the entrance of the library. Each table was a dull grey color, making it seem more like Lexa was in a real school._

 _Lexa groaned and walked over to one of the tables and sat down in the uncomfortable, plastic chair. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them, waiting for her tutor._

 _There was a soft thud off to the side and Lexa lifted her head up, "Hello?" She got out of her seat and walked towards the noise. "Anyone here?" The noise happened again and Lexa walked towards it. "Seriously, you're not supposed to be in here… unless you're here to tutor me." Lexa kept walking towards the noise until she saw a girl, a few years older than her. "Who the hell are you?"_

 _"_ _Holy shit," the girl said, bringing a hand to her chest. "You scared me." She turned to Lexa, giving her a soft smile._

 _The girl was taller than Lexa, by at least three inches. She had long blonde hair and vibrant, brown eyes. She was wearing a dark brown sweater and black sweat pants. She had socks that looked like they haven't been washed in a while._

 _"_ _You're not supposed to be here," Lexa raised an eyebrow, eyeing the girl. "How did you even get in here anyway?"_

 _"_ _It's okay. My mother is a tutor for the owner's daughter," the blonde girl smiled. "She said it's okay if I come. I'm Anya, by the way." Anya offered her hand to Lexa._

 _Lexa tentatively took Anya's hand, "I'm Lexa, the owner's daughter."_

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Anya quickly apologized, bringing her hand back to her side. "I figured you might have worked here or something."_

 _"_ _Okay… where's your mother? If you don't mind, I'd like to get started, and finished, with my work."_

 _The blonde girl shrugged and turned back to the bookshelf, looking through the several different books, "She's in the bathroom. She should be here soon."_

 _Lexa glared at the blonde, "Stop messing with the books! They're put in a specific order."_

 _Anya turned to Lexa and smirked, "Really now? So you would hate it if I did this…?" Anya took one of the green books from the top row and put it in the center of some red books. She did the same thing with some other books, messing up the order Lexa had them in._

 _"_ _Stop messing with the library!" Lexa clenched her fists and walked over to Anya, shoving her out of the way. She grabbed some of the books that weren't in their rightful places, and started putting them back in order. "God, what the hell is wrong with you?"_

 _Anya laughed and shrugged, "Live a little. You don't have to live so stuck up and snobby just because your mother lives like that."_

 _Lexa grumbled and continued to fix the books, ignoring Anya._

 _"_ _Lexa? Anya?"_

 _Lexa turned to Anya, pointing a finger at her, "If you mess up anything in this house again, I will hurt you."_

 _Anya snorted and shrugged, "Yeah, you and what army?"_

* * *

 _"_ _Happy fifteenth birthday, Lexa," Anya said, giving Lexa a soft peck on the lips._

 _Lexa smiled and wrapped her arms around Anya, "Thank you."_

 _"_ _I have something planned for us, tonight," Anya held up a hand, silencing Lexa before she got the chance to talk. "Don't worry, your mother won't have a hissy fit. We'll stay in the yard." Anya shrugged and looked at down at her hands. "It's actually kind of a stupid idea, but I hope you like it."_

 _Lexa smiled and hugged Anya tighter, nuzzling her face against the blondes white shirt, "I'm sure I'll love it."_

 _Anya smiled and rolled on top of Lexa, forcing the girl to lay down, "Then why don't I give you a different present right now?" She leaned down, kissing Lexa deeply. She trailed her lips to Lexa's jaw, then farther down to her neck, gently biting it._

 _"_ _Anya," Lexa breathed. "We can't, my mother is right out the door."_

 _"_ _So?" Anya continued to kiss and nip at the girl's neck. She brought a hand under Lexa's green shirt, going higher. She slid her other hand down to the top of Lexa's jeans and started to unbutton them._

 _"_ _Anya, please," Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip._

 _Anya smirked and slowly slid her hand down Lexa's pants._

 _"_ _Lexa?" Lexa's mother called._

 _Anya quickly pulled away, sitting up straight._

 _Lexa jerked up and quickly fixed her shirt and pants, "Y-Yes, mother?"_

 _"_ _Can you come out? I have something to tell you."_

 _Lexa cleared her throat and stood up, smoothing down her hair. She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. "Yes?"_

 _"_ _I'm not going to be home tonight," her mother was looking at a blue blazer that was being held up by a hanger. She reached forward and pulled a small piece of lint off of it._

 _"_ _What the fuck?" Lexa complained. "You do know it's my birthday, right?"_

 _Her mother looked at her, giving Lexa a stern look, "Don't you dare curse."_

 _"_ _Why the fuck shouldn't I?"_

 _Lexa's mother grabbed Lexa's chin, squeezing tightly, "I said, no cursing."_

 _Lexa clenched her jaw and slowly nodded._

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _You can't go out though. It's my birthday, you promised you'd be home for it."_

 _"_ _Well, something came up."_

 _"_ _Like what? You fucking another guy behind dad's back? He's on goddamn trip, mother. Why can't you be loyal to someone for once in your stupid, fucking life?"_

 _Her mother's grip tightened on the hanger in her hand, "If you curse, or insult me one more time, I'll-"_

 _"_ _You'll what?" Lexa interrupted._

 _"_ _Don't tempt me."_

 _"_ _Why the fuck-"_

Slap.

 _Lexa's head turned to the side as she felt a sting on her cheek. Her eyes were wide and a metallic taste was on her tongue. She heard a squeak come from her bed, but she didn't move._

 _"_ _I told you not to tempt me," her mother said, walking off._

 _"_ _Lexa?" Anya spoke softly, taking a step towards Lexa._

 _"_ _Don't," Lexa said sternly. She brought a hand up to her lip and gently pressed a finger against it. She pulled it back, blood on her finger. "Just… don't."_

 _"_ _She over reacted, your mom," Anya stood next to Lexa, slowly sliding a hand on her shoulder._

 _"_ _I said, don't!" Lexa snapped shrugging Anya's hand off her. "Just go home. It's not like I should have expected anything from my family anyway."_

 _"_ _Lex-"_

 _"_ _Just leave me alone!"_

* * *

 _"_ _She's eighteen now, she's going to have to take over the company sooner or later," Lexa's mother was saying to someone on the phone._

 _Lexa sighed and continued to sit at the dining table as her mother talked. She was toying with a bowl of oatmeal, not bothering to pretend she was eating it._

 _"_ _Father, she can do it. I told you I don't want to take over the company, so I'm not," she rambled, fixing her hair. "No I am not… I get that you're getting old. Lexa is top of her class, she has the best tutors, I'm sure she can graduate college in no time." She turned to Lexa, giving her a tight smile. "She can take over. I'll retire before she does anyway."_

 _Lexa grumbled and sank into her chair, pushing the bowl away. Rolling her eyes, she looked up at her mother. "Anya's coming over later today."_

 _Lexa's mother nodded and continued to talk on the phone._

 _Lexa stood up and pushed her chair in and headed out of the dining room, going up the stairs, towards her bedroom. She sighed and leaned against the door. "When will I get to choose what I want to do with my own life?"_

* * *

"Thirteen years. It's been thirteen years since the last time we spoke, Clarke Griffin," Lexa smiled at the picture, leaning back in her chair. "I remember this day. I remember it so well." Lexa scoffed and put it back in the drawer. "Hell, it was two days before the accident."

* * *

 **AN:** **Happy Holidays!**

 **If you're not big on holidays, hope your week goes great!**

 **Stay safe, everyone! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Griffin! Wake up!" Octavia shouted, knocking on Clarke's bedroom door. "It's Friday. You have that date… and class. Wake the fuck up!"

Clarke groaned and opened her eyes, looking around the room, "What do you want? I don't have class for a while longer."

"Wake up anyway. You have a date today and you don't even have a movie picked out yet."

Clarke bolted up, eyes wide, "Oh shit you're right." She quickly jumped out of bed and opened the door for Octavia with a yawn. "Wait, it's still early."

Octavia shrugged and walked into Clarke's room, "You still should be prepared with what you're going to wear."

"I was thinking just normal clothes. It is just a movie." Clarke walked over to her unmade bed and sat down, watching Octavia go through her closet. "Don't you have class soon?"

"Yeah, and so do you, but that's not the point," Octavia mentioned as she continued to look through the array of clothes.

"Why can't I just wear what I'll be wearing to class?" Clarke laid back, closing her eyes. "Just give me five more minutes of sleep." She yawned.

"Really?

"I can't hear you over the sound of me sleeping."

"Clarke, don't you want to look good for Lexa?" Octavia turned to the bed, seeing the blonde covering her eyes with her arm.

"Let me stress about it later," Clarke opened her eyes and turned her head to Octavia.

"You never answered my question; what movie are you going to see?"

Clarke sat up and widened her eyes, "I have no idea."

* * *

Lexa checked the time on her phone, "Six forty-three. I'm early." She shrugged and got out of her car, quickly texting Clarke.

Lexa was wearing a black shirt with 'Super Mario' in a white font on the front. She had on dark grey jeans, and a pair of black converse shoes. Lexa looked down at her shirt and sighed. "I'm surprised this still fit me." She smiled and looked up at the building, waiting for Clarke.

Lexa had only been waiting there for a few minutes when she saw Clarke walking towards her.

Clarke was wearing a blue shirt that brought out her eyes, and a pair of light blue jeans. Her hair was in its naturally-curly state. "Hi." Clarke excitedly said. "You brought your Lamborghini today." She looked behind Lexa, smiling.

Lexa nodded, "I did. You said you wanted to go in it, so I figured you might like it."

Clarke nodded and smiled at Lexa, "You look nice. I honestly would have never expected you to wear a shirt like that, but it looks really good on you."

"Oh, I'm surprised it still fit, actually."

"I like it. You look good in casual clothes. You ready to go?"

"I am," Lexa nodded, opening the door for Clarke. "I was thinking we could go to my place after the movies."

Clarke nodded and went into the car, "That sounds good."

Lexa nodded and closed the passenger side door, walking over to the driver's side, getting in.

* * *

Reaching the movie theatre, Lexa parked the car in the first available parking spot.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Lexa asked, getting out of the car.

"It's some horror movie," Clarke shrugged. "Oh I forgot to ask if a horror movie is okay with you. Sorry."

Lexa smiled and shook her head, "No, it's fine. Don't be sorry. What's it about?"

"It's called 'Paranormal Activity'. I've been told it's scary."

Lexa nodded and followed Clarke to the ticket counter, watching the blonde pay for both of their tickets, "I can buy us popcorn, if you'd like."

"I told you, I'm treating you to the movies tonight," Clarke handed Lexa her ticket stub. "Besides, the first date you paid for both of us, and what you ordered, could not have been cheap."

"Money has never been an issue. Let me buy us popcorn." Lexa started to pull out her wallet from her back pocket, when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"No, okay? I can afford an overly priced box of popcorn."

Lexa nodded and slid her wallet back in her pocket. She followed Clarke to the counter and watched the teenage boy get them a large box of popcorn.

The theatre didn't have a lot of people in it. There were a few people scattered around the room, sitting in the dark red seats, whispering to each other.

"Where would you like to sit?" Lexa looked around the dimmed room.

Clarke shrugged and started up the wide stairway, going about halfway up before turning into a row of seats, going towards the center. She smiled at Lexa who was right behind her. "This is okay, right? We can go back farther, if you'd like."

Lexa shook her head and sat down, prompting Clarke to do the same, "This is fine." She slightly spread her legs and put the box of popcorn in between her thighs and grabbed a small handful. She felt Clarke reach over and stick her hand in the box, grabbing some for herself. Lexa smiled, keeping her eyes on the screen. She slowly slid her hand over to Clarke's free hand, intertwining their fingers.

Clarke bit her bottom lip and looked down at their hands, a small blush spread across her cheeks. She smiled, content, and looked back up at the screen.

Lexa untangled their fingers and put her hand on Clarke's thigh, gently rubbing. She slid her hand up higher until she was just above Clarke's waist. Lexa turned and faced Clarke.

"Lexa," Clarke whispered harshly, trying to get the brunette to face the screen again.

Lexa ignored her and slid her hand down Clarke's pants, pressing a finger against her clit.

Clarke widened her eyes and brought a hand to her mouth, biting a finger to suppress a moan.

Lexa smirked and started to rub faster.

Clarke squirmed and bit her finger harder. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped onto the seats arm rest next to her. "Lexa." Clarke said through her hand.

Lexa chuckled and pulled her hand back and turned towards the screen.

Clarke sat there, breathing heavily, staring at Lexa.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Clarke glared at Lexa as they left the theatre.

"What was what?" Lexa asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Lexa smiled and shrugged, "You're going to have to tell me exactly what you're talking about. I seem to be drawing a blank."

Clarke sighed and rubbed her eyes, "that was a really bad movie." She tossed the empty box of popcorn in a trashcan.

Lexa nodded, "I didn't expect a movie like that to be so… terrible. I honestly thought people were scared of the 'Paranormal Activity' movies."

Clarke shrugged and looked at Lexa, "I thought so too, but that wasn't scary at all. Oh well, I guess."

"It felt like a waste of money, if you ask me. I can pay you back."

"No, no. Lexa, it was my treat, okay?" Clarke smiled at Lexa. "It was a terrible movie, but we did get a few laughs out of it, right?"

Lexa nodded, smiling, "We did."

"So, your place?"

"By the time we get there, it'll be around ten."

* * *

"You lied," Clarke smiled, looking at the clock in Lexa's car.

"About what?" Lexa pulled into the driveway, parking the car.

"It's ten-oh-four," Clarke pointed to the clock.

Lexa smiled and shook her head, "You're cute."

Clarke laughed and got out of the car, following Lexa into the building.

Lexa headed towards the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. She poured some in one of the glasses and handed it to Clarke before pouring some in the other one.

Taking a sip, Clarke looked around the kitchen, "You really like white, don't you?"

Lexa shrugged, "I actually prefer darker colors. White just seems more appealing when it comes to a house. Does it not?"

"No, you're right. It really does seem a lot better. It's just so… white."

Lexa looked around the kitchen, "Hm, maybe you're right." Lexa looked at Clarke, watching her. "Clarke I was thinking we could do something. Something you might enjoy."

"Oh, really? What?"

Lexa walked over to Clarke and grabbed her drink from her hand. She smirked and put their drinks on the counter. She walked back over to Clarke and put her hand behind Clarke's neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Lexa pulled back and grabbed Clarke's hand, leading her to the guest bedroom.

Lexa closed the door behind them and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She looked at Clarke who did the same.

Clarke moved closer to Lexa and licked her lips. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Lexa's.

Lexa smiled and put her hand under Clarke's shirt, gliding her fingers up, taking Clarke's shirt off. She looked at Clarke's chest and pushed her down by her stomach.

"Lexa," Clarke moaned, feeling Lexa move her hands down to her pants.

Lexa smirked and unbuttoned Clarke's pants. She slid them down and tossed them off the bed. She straddled Clarke's hips and looked her up and down. "Matching underwear? How… cute."

Clarke felt herself blushing and nodded, looking down at her black bra.

Lexa leaned down and gently bit Clarke's neck. She ran her hand up and down the blonde's stomach, earning pleasant shivers. Sliding her hand up higher, she unclasped Clarke's bra and tossed it.

Lexa suddenly sat up and got off Clarke.

"What?" Clarke propped herself up on her elbows, watching Lexa leave the room only to come back a few seconds later. She looked the brunette up and down, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax, okay?" Lexa walked over to Clarke with various items in her hands. She grabbed a dark cloth and put it over Clarke's eyes, tying a knot behind her head. Lexa straddled Clarke's hips again and ran her hand up and down the blonde's stomach and chest. "Safe word, you know what it is, right?"

"What?" Clarke squirmed.

"Safe word, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes."

Lexa smirked, "Good." She grabbed a pair of metal handcuffs and grabbed one of Clarke's wrists, cuffing it. Lexa reached up and grabbed her other hand, cuffing her to the bed. "Safe word will be, 'grounder'. Got it?"

Clarke nodded feeling her mouth suddenly go dry.

"You'll address me by one of two things; mistress or madam. Don't call me by either, and you'll get punished. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," Clarke choked out.

"'Yes what?" Lexa pulled off Clarke's panties, smiling.

"Y-Yes, m-mistress."

Lexa spread Clarke's legs apart and sat in between them.

Clarke squirmed and tugged on the handcuffs. She heard the clanking and moved her head, trying to get the blind fold off.

"There are rules; No cursing, you should already know that one… from the last time," Lexa trailed her finger up and down Clarke's thigh, going higher each time. "Don't cum until I give you permission to. I'll be nice and only apply those two rules… for now. Abide the rules and you'll be rewarded. Disobey and… well, you'll be punished." Lexa gliding her fingers up higher, pressing a finger against Clarke's clit. "So wet, and we haven't even started yet." Lexa smirked and started slowly rubbing.

Clarke moaned and widened her eyes. She jerked her hips up, wanting more. She squirmed under Lexa's touch, craving more.

Lexa pulled her finger away and leaned down. She spread Clarke's legs farther apart and brought a finger back up, rubbing Clarke's clit.

Clarke bit her cheek, suppressing a moan, and squirmed at Lexa's touch. Her fingers were cold against Clarke's hot flesh, causing a pleasant feeling to course through her body.

Lexa slowly slid a finger inside Clarke, slowly thrusting it in and out. She leaned down and began licking the blonde's clit as she added a second finger.

"Lexa," Clarke moaned loudly, thrusting her hips up, pressing herself against Lexa's mouth. "Fuck, L-Lexa."

Lexa stopped and pulled her fingers out, "I told you not to call me that. No cursing either, but it seems you don't like to play by the rules. Is that it, Clarke?" Lexa pulled away from Clarke and got off the bed. She walked around to the side, leaning towards Clarke. "Is that it?"

Clarke felt her face burning. She tugged on the cuffs and moved her head, trying to get the blind fold off.

"I asked you something," Lexa placed a finger on Clarke's collarbone. She slid her finger down, going towards her chest. She reached a nipple and gently pinched it, smirking as Clarke moaned and bit her lip. "Are you going to answer? Or do I really have to punish you?" She pinched harder. "I was going to let you off with a warning, but it seems like you want otherwise."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to. Please," Clarke begged, tugging on the cuffs. "Please, I-I need you to go b-back down."

"Hm…? Go back down?" Lexa continued to pinch Clarke's nipple, adding pressure. "Go back down and do… what?"

Clarke moaned and arched her back, "I-I need you to g-go back down a-and m-make me c-cum. Please?"

Lexa pulled her hand back and smiled, "You just had to ask. Disobey again you'll get punished. That was your only warning."

Clarke nodded, feeling Lexa go back to her legs, spreading them. She felt Lexa's hot breath against her thigh and Lexa's lips against her. She groaned and clenched her hands into fists.

Lexa licked her lips and looked at Clarke's exposed body. Letting her eyes trail all over the blonde's body, she bit her lip and went down, kissing Clarke's clit. Sticking her tongue out, she slowly trailed it up and down the blonde's wet folds, smiling at the taste. Lexa slid a finger inside Clarke again, thrusting slowly. Lexa opened her mouth and started sucking on Clarke's clit.

"H-Holy…" Clarke moaned and continued to tug on the handcuffs. "Lexa, I-I can't… p-please." She begged, feeling herself get closer to her release.

Lexa added a second finger and started thrusting faster and harder.

Clarke tugged harder on the cuffs and squeezed her eyes shut. She moaned louder as she felt Lexa thrusting her fingers faster and harder each time. "Fuck, L-Lexa… please."

Lexa stopped and pulled back, ignoring the blonde's confused protests, "I told you that was your last warning." Lexa got off the bed and walked up to Clarke's head, pulling the blind fold off the girl. "I ignored it when you said my name the last time, figuring you were caught up in the moment." Lexa sighed, disappointed and un-cuffed Clarke. "I told you I'd punish you." She took the cuffs and blind fold and walked to the bedroom door and looked at Clarke one last time before leaving the room.

"What?" Clarke sat up, confused as to what just happened. She looked around, seeing her clothes on the floor. She got up and grabbed them and quickly dressed. Clarke looked at the bedroom door, considering if she should go find Lexa and talk to her about what just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lexa?" Clarke looked around the room, confused. She got out of the bed and grabbed her clothes before quickly putting them on. "Lexa! What the fuck?" She left the room and went down the hall, towards the kitchen where she saw Lexa taking a sip of wine. "Lexa, you can't fucking do that. What the hell?"

"Clarke," Lexa sighed. She put her glass down and walked over to the blonde. "You… don't… never mind."

"What? Lexa, what? Tell me," Clarke glared at Lexa. "You can't restrain me and tease me, then just leave. What the hell was that all about?"

"You really… don't remember?"

Clarke looked down then back up. She ran a hand through her hair, glaring at Lexa. "What? What am I supposed to remember?"

"Clarke… we've known each other since we were kids."

Clarke widened her eyes and took a step back, shaking her head, "I don't… I don't believe you."

"Clarke, please," Lexa took a step towards Clarke, hands in front of her. "I can prove it. I have pictures from when we were kids. You… you were in an accident, you lost part of your memory. Clarke, please believe me."

Clarke looked down and shook her head, "No… Lexa… You have to be lying."

Lexa sighed and let her arms drop to her sides, "I'll show you. I'll show you we were friends." Lexa gave Clarke a tight smile before heading up the stairs, feet making soft thuds against the floor.

Clarke kept her head down, looking at the floor. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She took another step back and leaned against the wall, waiting for Lexa.

"Here, look," Lexa handed Clarke three photos; one was the picture of Clarke and Lexa, eating ice cream, chocolate smeared on Clarke's face with Lexa laughing on the side.

The next picture was Lexa wearing the same shirt she had on now, only smaller. Her blue jeans were dirty at the knees from where she had probably fallen recently. Clarke was clinging onto her arm with Lexa's shirt sleeve bunched in her hand. There was a splash of mud across Clarke's pink shirt and her purple shorts had some dirt smeared on them. Lexa was smiling into the camera, while Clarke was looking down slightly.

"I...," Clarke started. She lowered her hands, not bothering to look at the last picture. "How could you not tell me? I would have wanted to know… I would have… I would have tried to remember. Lexa, I would have asked my mother if she knew you, or remembered you. Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Clarke shook her head, letting tears fall onto the pictures in her hands. "I want to go home."

Lexa visibly paled and slowly nodded, "Clarke, please… you." Lexa sighed and nodded. "Okay." She walked over to the front door and grabbed hers and Clarke's shoes. She walked back over, handing Clarke hers. "If you want to do that, I can take you home."

Clarke nodded and kept looking at the first two pictures, not saying a word. She slowly put on her shoes and set the pictures down on the white, marble counter. Sighing, Clarke followed Lexa out the door and to the driveway, getting into the car.

* * *

 _"_ _Lexa we can't go in. It's dark and scary," a little blonde girl, no older than six, with blue-grey eyes mumbled against a taller and older girl._

 _"_ _Clarke, its fine. We'll be okay," the older girl smiled. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and looked down at the blonde, smiling softly. "I'll protect you, I promise."_

 _The blonde girl smiled and gripped the older girl's dark shirt, "You promise?"_

 _"_ _Clarke, I wouldn't lie to you," Lexa nodded. "I promise you'll be safe with me." She smiled and put her hand on Clarke's, forcing the grip to loosen from her shirt. "This is my favorite shirt, please don't mess it up." Lexa looked down at her Super Mario shirt and smiled widely. She put a hand on the knees of her jeans and swiped, trying to get any excess dirt off._

 _"_ _It's only your favorite because my mom got it for you for your birthday," Clarke teased. She slid her hand into Lexa's, smiling at the warmness from the older girl's palm._

 _"_ _She told me you helped pick it out. Of course it's my favorite," Lexa smiled at Clarke and started walking towards the dark cave. "Come on, we don't have all day."_

 _Clarke nodded and followed after her, "We gotta be careful for any dirt or mud. My mom said I can't get this shirt dirty. My dad's coming home, so I have to look nice." She looked down at her pink shirt and purple shorts._

 _"_ _Okay, no mud."_

 _Clarke nodded and kept following Lexa, going deeper into the cave. She looked around the cave, seeing the light grow dimmer the farther they went in. "Lexa, its getting dark." Clarke gripped onto Lexa's shirt. "I'm scared."_

 _"_ _You don't have to worry," Lexa reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small flashlight, turning it on. A small light illuminated from it as Lexa moved it around, showing the inside of the cave. Lexa walked over to one of the walls and motioned for Clarke to follow. "There's writing on the wall." Lexa squinted at it, trying to read what it said. "M-Monty… and… I… I don't know what that says, it's too smudged."_

 _Clarke shrugged and kept looking at the writing, "I don't know either. It looks like someone poured water over it and tried to rub it off."_

 _Lexa nodded and stuck her hand in her pocket, pulling out a sharpie pen. She looked at Clarke and smiled, pressing the tip of the pen against the wall. "'Lexa and Clarke friends forever'." She said as she wrote out the words._

* * *

Clarke sighed and looked out the window as they drove down the highway. She looked at Lexa and took in a deep breath. "Lexa, can I ask you something?"

Lexa bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded, quickly glancing at Clarke, then back to the road.

"You've… known about us being friends, why didn't you ever tell me?" Clarke looked down. "I lied; I have two questions… well, two more; is that why you seem to have mood swings, sometimes anyway? And do any of my friends know?" She looked up at Lexa.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you'd have at least some memory of us, or I figured your mother would have told you about me, but I guess I was wrong," Lexa shrugged. "I was hoping the accident wasn't as bad as my own mother told me. Then again, I expected you to call if you ever remembered me. After all, I did give your mother our new number when we moved." Lexa slowly nodded. "I let my guard down around you. I'm not really used to doing it, I'm normally a very guarded person and it's hard to break my walls, but with you… I let them down a lot." She sighed. "I'm not sure if they know. I do remember Octavia Blake and her brother, Bellamy Blake, from when we were younger. You and I never hung out with them when we were spending time together, though. You always liked giving me your full attention." Lexa smiled distantly. "Your mother always said you had a crush on me. You'd always talk about me around your house and to your other friends. But then the accident happened and I moved. I wanted to stay and visit you at the hospital to see if you'd remember me or if you'd get the memories back, but we couldn't." Lexa shook her head and focused on the road in front of her. "Then I never got the phone calls, I figured you didn't remember or didn't care enough. I'm sorry, Clarke."

"You should have told me," Clarke mumbled. She looked away from Lexa, turning towards her window. "You should have told me."

"Tell you what, Clarke? Tell you that I've known you my entire life and lost contact from you for almost thirteen years? Tell you that I wore this stupid shirt to, hopefully, trigger something in your brain and help you remember? Clarke, I looked everywhere for this shirt to fit my size. Clarke, I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"At my job, you could have told me. You had plenty of opportunities, but you didn't take them." Clarke raised her voice, turning to face Lexa. "Why? Why didn't you?"

Lexa clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on the steering wheel, "And tell you what? Go, 'Oh, I knew you when we were kids, but we kind of lost contact because I had to move, and you got in a really bad accident and part of your brain got damaged, so you lost a lot of your memory from the age of seven and younger, so you probably don't remember me, but hi I'm Lexa.' You're telling me you wouldn't run away from that? Freak out? Tell me to leave? Clarke, think logically. You and I both know you'd yell at me, call me crazy… do something other than accept it."

Clarke's vision started to blur, tears welling up in her eyes, "I wouldn't have done that."

"Don't lie to me, Clarke!" Lexa brought a hand up, wiping her eyes. "You're only saying that now because of what you know. You'd freak out, anyone would."

"So you decide to stalk me?"

"I didn't stalk you! You came to me for an interview, remember?"

"What about coming to Starbucks? Finding me there and talking to me?"

"I was at your school for business. I didn't have coffee yet, my head was killing me. I went there, not intending to find you, but you just happen to work there. I went with it, acted casual." Lexa sniffled and shook her head. "You're the one who told your friends about me."

Clarke sank back into her chair. Her eyes were wide and she was looking at Lexa. "You… you came to my job. I-I was… I thought…"

"Clarke, if I knew you worked there, I wouldn't have gone. I never expected any of this to happen. I was just happy I got to talk to you after thirteen years. You don't know how happy I was, knowing you were doing well. That you had a life, possibly a boyfriend or girlfriend." Lexa let out a long breath and stopped talking. She focused on the road, driving them back.

Clarke looked at Lexa's shirt, keeping her eyes focused on it.

Both girls had been quiet for some time now, neither planning on breaking the silence. Lexa gulped audibly and spoke up first, "Clarke?" Lexa's voice was small.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you look at the third picture?"

"I was scared, I guess," Clarke shrugged and looked away from Lexa's body, turning to face the front. "I saw the first two and I couldn't think. I was hoping it was a dream." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I didn't want to."

"Oh," Lexa kept her focus on the road. "I thought you should know, the third one, the one you didn't see, it's my favorite of us when we were younger."

"What did it look like?"

"It was just us, at the beach. You were buried under sand." Lexa smiled and let out a small laugh. "I had one of your toy buckets; I think it was the light green one, if you remember it. Your face was so red from the sun." Her smile widened. "You had this huge smile on your face, even though you couldn't move or do anything. I was just pouring more sand around you to keep you secure, or something." She let out another small laugh. "It was probably one of the best days of my childhood. I just… wish you could remember it."

Clarke nodded, not bothering to speak the rest of the way home.

* * *

 _"_ _It's just one picture."_

 _"_ _But mom, it's dirty! You said I couldn't get it dirty." Clarke looked down at her shirt, seeing the giant mud stain on the front. She was on the verge of tears as she tried to wipe it away._

 _"_ _Oh, honey, it's okay," her mother came up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Clarke, you can change when we get home, okay?" She smiled at Lexa. "Want to take a picture?"_

 _Lexa nodded and walked over to Clarke, smiling at the girl. She felt the blonde grip onto her sleeve. "Clarke, it's just mud. Your mom said you can change when you get home. Don't worry, okay?"_

 _Clarke nodded but kept looking down._

 _Lexa looked up, smiling widely into the camera._

 _"_ _Say cheese!" Clarke's mom said, pushing a strand of light brown hair out of her eyes as she took the picture of the two girls. She looked up and smiled at the two girls. "Alright, Clarke, say bye to Lexa."_

 _Clarke smiled at the brunette and let go of her shirt, waving, "Bye, Lexa. Can we play again tomorrow?"_

 _Lexa nodded and waved back, "Yeah, we can play every day, if you want."_

 _Clarke nodded and walked over to her mother. She grabbed her hand and waved one last time at Lexa before heading back home for the night._

 _Lexa's smile faltered as she turned towards her own house. She tensed up and clenched her hands into fists before slowly heading towards her own house._

* * *

Lexa pulled into the parking lot of Clarke's apartment complex.

"I'm really sorry, Clarke," Lexa started. "And I'll understand if you don't want to speak to me or hear from me or even acknowledge my existence."

"Lexa, just give me some time, okay?" Clarke unbuckled and got out of Lexa's car. She gave Lexa a soft smile before heading into the building.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry for no update last week. I got kind of distracted by things and didn't really have time to write. Also, my semester is starting up today, so I'm not going to have much time to write, so my update schedule will probably be every two weeks instead of every week. If I do try to update once a week, it'll have no real day I'd be updating, it'll just be random. Sorry, again for no update last week.**


End file.
